


A Drop In The Ocean

by werewolfsaz



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drowning, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mpreg, Suicide Attempt, seriously read the warnings people, turning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-12-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:49:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/werewolfsaz/pseuds/werewolfsaz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanging suspended in the freezing water, Stiles waited for the moment he would take that breath, that final inhalation to end it all. Then a dark shape knifed into the water nearby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [McDannoIsa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=McDannoIsa).



> Title from the song of the same name by Ron Pope, its lovely.  
> Much love and many thanks to McDannoIsa for her continued support and encouragment of my Teen Wolf obsession x  
> The explicit bits come in later chapters, I just wanted to let you know :)  
> Comments are very welcome, encouraged even. If im doing something wrong or right, please tell me. I am on twitter @werewolfsaz so feel free to say hi :)  
> Enjoy

Stiles sat in his Jeep, staring through the windshield at...nothing, really. He wasn't even sure how he for here, wherever here was. He'd just jumped in the Jeep, driving away. Away from Scott and his drama. Away from his Dad and his growing looks of concern. Away from the Pack and their collective stupidity. Away from Derek.

Derek. Now there was a whole mess of problems Stiles wanted to escape. Derek and his stupid face, dumb hair, ridiculously ripped body and his damn voice. The voice Stiles couldn't get out of his head. Hard to convince yourself you're straight when its Derek Hale's voice you're imagining while you jerk off. Even his poor Jeep wasn't safe. The air was heavy with the lingering scents of Derek, something earthy and wild that sent a thrill up Stiles' spine. It was times like this Stiles wished his Mom was still alive. She would have been able to sort it all out.

God, he missed her! She had always been able to make everything better, was always willing to listen. Now he only had his Dad and his friends. His Dad was great, for the most part, but the pain was still too raw for him. And his friends didn't really know what to say. So he was reduced to this, escaping into the woods, miles from anywhere or anyone.

Hopping out of his battered vehicle, zipping his coat up against the biting wind, the young man began walking, heading into the trees with no destination in mind. He reflected on his meeting with the counsellor. The talk of drowning had really gotten under his skin, burrowed into his mind and festered.

Thoughts caught in images of swirling water, Stiles nearly fell on his face, tripping over a root. Catching himself, he looked round, realising he was completely lost. In front of him was a big pond covered in ice. It was deep and dark looking, the perfect reflection of his thoughts. Sitting on the bank, Stiles just stared down into the depths, letting all his emotions flow out of him until he was as still and calm as the frozen water. He must have sat there for at least an hour before he reached a decision.

Slipping his jacket off, Stiles walked down the gently sloping bank, straight into the water. Ice cracked under his shoes as he waded out, fracturing with dull shrieks, painfully loud in the still air. Deeper, water raising over his ankles, up his shins, passed his knees. The water bit into his muscles with sharp teeth, feet slipping on the slimy stones under his numb feet. The ice water lapped his groin, forcing a high pitched squeak out of the shivering youth.

Suddenly the ground fell out from under him, plunging Stiles under the surface. The cold sank into his muscles, locked the air in his lungs but he didn't struggle. This seemed the best way, the easiest way, to solve a whole host of problems. The burn of his aching lungs was like crushing iron bands around his chest. His body screamed for oxygen but Stiles refused to surface. Dark spots dancing in front of his eyes. He briefly regretted leaving his Dad all alone. Then he pictured Derek. If this was to be his last few moments on earth, he could picture the object of his affections to ease his passing.

Hanging suspended in the freezing water, Stiles waited for the moment he would take that breath, that final inhalation to end it all. Then a dark shape knifed into the water nearby. Stiles' mouth opened, massive amounts of freezing water flooding into his lungs and stomach. As darkness crept over his vision, warm arms wrapped round him, hauling him up, towards light and air.


	2. Safe and Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shivering so hard his teeth were in danger of cutting through his tongue, Stiles huddled under the blankets, face hot with embarrassment and arousal. Its not every day he woke up, naked as the day he was born, held in a pair of warm, strong arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I am so sorry for the confusion with the tags. Hopefully sorted now :)  
> Secondly, if you have come back to read more, thank you and welcome. I know a few of you didn't like where I took Stiles in chapter 1. Please be aware that it was only my take on how he MIGHT be feeling, not where he is in the show.  
> Title from the song of the same name by Taylor Swift  
> Comments are always welcome :D  
> Enjoy

Derek raced through the trees, all his senses screaming at him hurryhurryfasterfaster!!! He could smell the lingering traces of gas from Stiles' Jeep, the faint scent of the boy, but he couldn't pinpoint him. His heart pounded against his ribs, fear flooded his body as he tried to move even faster. Suddenly the scent of Stiles sharpened. Like a heat seeking missile Derek locked on to the smell, following it to the boy's discarded jacket. Then he caught sight of the pond and what was in the pond. His heart froze. Without a moments thought, he dived into the freezing depths, grabbing the youth round the waist and kicking for the surface.

Stiles wasn't breathing, skin pale and cold, tinged blue round his mouth. Quickly but gently turning his head, Derek watched the water run from his nose and mouth, pooling on the frozen ground. Turning his head back, the werewolf bent and breathed four strong breaths into that obnoxious mouth. Just as he was about to start chest compressions Stiles gagged, choking, dragging ragged breaths in as he vomited out more water. Hazy brown eyes blinked open briefly before unconsciouness sucked him back under.

"Oh thank God," Derek murmured. Snatching up Stiles' abandoned jacket he swiftly bundled the shivering teen in it, scooping him up in his arms like a child. A swift search of the sodden pockets produced the Jeep's keys and Derek followed his nose back to the vehicle. Propping Stiles in the passenger seat, he turned the heaters on as high as they would go and started the engine. He knew he should take the boy to the hospital but there was something else going here, something he needed to get to the bottom of.

***  
His head was screaming. His body was putting up some pretty violent protests too, muscles aching, tendons and sinews stretched taut. Shivers wracked his body, his throat felt like he'd swallowed broken glass and where the hell were his clothes?! Suddenly everything around Stiles came into focus. He was laid, naked, in a big soft bed. There were three or four blankets piled on him and something deliciously warm along his back.

Peeping under the covers he saw a distinctly familiar arm wrapped tight around his waist. He recognised the smell that coated the sheets as well, something wild and warm, a smell Stiles loved. Fresh tremors began to shake his body but they were caused more by nerves than cold. The shape behind him moved slightly, bare skin sliding along bare skin and he jammed a hand into his mouth to stifle a whimper. Was anyone in more hell than Stiles right now?

Shivering so hard his teeth were in danger of cutting through his tongue, Stiles huddled under the blankets, face hot with embarrassment and arousal. Its not every day he woke up, naked as the day he was born, held in a pair of warm, strong arms. Then he remembered what had happened earlier. With a sharp gasp he sat up, shame and confusion swirling inside.

"Stiles? Are you alright? Do you feel sick?"  
Turning his head slightly to look at Derek (naked Derek fucking Hale!), the youth managed to shake his head as fresh shivers took over his muscles.  
"Lay down. I need to check your temperature."  
The arm round his waist forced him down, blankets falling back over him but without Derek pressed along his spine Stiles was wracked with shakes again.

"Why are you helping me? You don't even like me."  
Derek stilled as he turned to get the thermometer.  
"You've been helpful on occasion."  
When Derek turned back, his face a careful mask of indifference, Stiles saw a flicker of something in those glorious eyes that lit a flame of hope in his chest. Derek shot him a stern look as he slipped the thermometer in his mouth, one big warm hand coming up to rest gently on his forehead.  
"Still low but much better than earlier," he said after a minute.

A fresh bout of tremors rocked Stiles' body, teeth chattering hard as he rolled into a ball, pulling the blankets tight around him. With a sigh Derek untucked one edge so he could slide closer, arms wrapping around the shaking boy. Rolling over, Stiles buried himself in the warm, sculpted chest, relishing the heat seeping in to his cold body. He never wanted to leave this nest they had created, where the only noise was their breathing and the steady thrum of Derek's heart. So many of his dreams had begun in a similar manner. But then Derek had to ruin the perfect peace.

"What the fuck were you doing in that pond?" he snarled, voice commanding. And with that simple sentence, the wolf shattered the fragile sense of peace.  
"It doesn't matter," he mumbled, eyes filling with tears. Derek's hand rose and tilted his chin up, green/grey eyes wide with concern.  
"It matters to me," he said softly.

And just that simple confession, four small words that could mean nothing, broke through the last barrier. Stiles heaved a great breath and began to cry, great, shuddering sobs that rocked him in Derek's arms. All the pain, confusion, stress and fear poured out of him as he buried his face in the werewolf's throat. Holding the younger man, rubbing warm, soothing circles into his chilly skin, Derek listened as all the insecurities, the shame and loneliness flooded out. He held on when the words dried up, held on until the tears stopped and his breathing returned to normal.

Stiles wanted the earth to open up and swallow him. He'd just spilled his emotional baggage all over Derek Hake, for God sake! When he tried to move away, he found that those impressive arms were not just for show. Derek drew him back in, pressing them together from chest to knees.  
"So you thought that drowning yourself was a good idea?"  
"Yes...No...I don't know! I wasn't thinking, I just did it."  
"Oh Stiles..." Derek sighed, tipping his face up until their eyes met. 

They froze for a moment, the air between them heavy. Opening his mouth to make a joke, to say anything to break the tension, Stiles was stunned when the full, red lips pressed against his in a gentle kiss. In his mind, behind the firework display ( because Derek was kissing him!) Stiles saw the werewolf racing through the woods, scenting the breeze, desperately searching for him.

Derek couldn't believe he'd given in to the insistant urge to kiss the infuriating teen. But as he slotted their mouths together he saw, in his minds eye, Stiles step into the freezing water, wade out passed his depth and sink beneath the surface. They jerked apart, eyes wide, faces shocked.  
"What," Stiles demanded, hands on Derek's broad shoulders, "the holy Hell was that?!"  
"Something I don't think should happen."


	3. Crystal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staring into those chocolate eyes, tracing the lines and curves of his face, Derek huffed out a small, soft laugh. Pressing their foreheads together he aside, very softly,  
> "I know what that was. But I'm not sure you're gonna like it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone has has read and enjoyed this so far, thank you for your kind words and support. Things will start getting clearer now :)  
> Title from the song of the same name by Stevie Nicks. Just a quick thing about the titles, they tend to be inspired by whatever song inspired the story. Not everyone just some.  
> Comments are lovely so please leave some  
> Enjoy :)

Stiles watched as Derek's face hardened, slipping back into the coldly familiar mask he knew so well. He sat up, arms resting on his knees, heavy brows drawn together as he puzzled through it. The cold of the room along with Stiles still chilly flesh, set off a new bout of tremors. Derek turned to him instantly, tucking the blankets tight round his shivering form and settling back next to him, pulling the teen close.

Without really thinking Stiles began tracing idle patterns on Derek's skin, finger running lightly over the silky feeling flesh. Derek shuddered, a deep rumble vibrating in his chest. Stiles froze, shooting a startled glance at the wolf. His mouth dropped open at what he saw. Derek was blushing! His cheeks were a delicate pink, lips red and shiny like he'd been biting them. Stiles couldn't help the huge smile on his face as he continued. The rumble came again and again, almost like Derek was purring.

"You're a wolf, not a cat. What's with the noise?" Stiles asked, curious.  
"Wolves make happy noises too, Stiles. Now would you stop that? Its distracting and I'm trying to think."  
Sniggering, Stiles laid his hand over Derek's heart, feeling it thud heavily against his palm.  
"Any ideas as to what that was?" he asked after a few minutes. He was warming up again, body exhausted from constant tremors and sleep was tugging at him.

"Yeah but I need to check something first." Derek cupped Stiles' cheek, raised his face and kissed him again. This time the image was of Derek walking in the woods, lost in thought, face confused and a little anguished. Suddenly his heart lurched, his stomach heaved, cold sweat broke out all over his body. The smell of Stiles hit his nose, heavy and tinged with despair. His body reacted automatically, breaking into a desperate run, nostrils flaring as he followed that beloved scent. And the entire time his soul was screaming.

Derek almost choked as he saw the image of Stiles sat by that pond. The usually cheerful, loud mouthed boy was so still and quiet. He felt the loneliness, the confusion and loss bubbling in his chest. He felt the emotions stop and flow away, one by one, replaced by cold darkness. He felt the cold bite into him as Stiles waded into the water, cringing as the freezing liquid touched his groin. When Stiles dropped below the surface Derek felt his lungs seize up. His body began screaming for oxygen but it was a request destined to be unfufilled. He felt the regret of leaving the Sheriff alone then his own face appeared. Love burst through Stiles even as darkness began creeping in.

They jerked apart again, gasping for air. Stiles swallowed, surprised to find his arms wound round the older man's neck, fingers tangled in the ebony locks. Staring into those chocolate eyes, tracing the lines and curves of his face, Derek huffed out a small, soft laugh. Pressing their foreheads together he said, very softly,  
"I know what that was. But I'm not sure you're gonna like it."

"Try me," Stiles whispered.  
"It's the start of the mating bond." Derek closed his eyes, not wanting to see the horror and panic on Stiles' face. Kissing, even fooling around, was one thing but being mated for life...  
"What? What did you just say?" Stiles demanded, body going rigid in Derek's arms.  
"Its alright. If we just ignore it, it might fade. I can leave for a while, that'll make it easier on you..." The words poured out of Derek like a scalding stream.

He didn't want to leave Stiles. His whole body revolted at the idea. The wolf howled for its mate, the mate it smelled in the boy in his arms. Forcing his arms to loosen, he began pulling away from Stiles, pulling away from the feeling of being whole, of being home.  
"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

Derek's eyes snapped open, surprised at the anger in Stiles' voice. The boy was glaring at him, warm eyes hard for a second before they softened again, a small, happy smile on his face.  
"You are not leaving. We are not going to ignore this. I'm not saying its gonna be easy but I think..."  
"You're not freaking out," the werewolf blurted. Stiles blinked at him, confused.  
"Of course not. I mean, I'm concerned about how this will work, the whole 'human/werewolf' thing but being mated to you doesn't freak me out."  
The joy that burst through Derek nearly made him throw back his head and howl. There was one very important fact he had to make sure Stiles understood before he gave into the urge though.

"This is for life, Stiles. No quick fling here. You and me, forever, that's it. You're so young, you could..."  
Stiles' hand covered his mouth, a bright grin lighting up his face.  
"There is no one else I want to be with. Now shut up and kiss me."  
How could the older man refuse? Their lips locked again but this time no images flashed through their minds. They could just enjoy the feel and taste of each other. Stiles whimpered (manfully, thank you very much) when Derek's tongue swept into his mouth, teasing him. Those big, hot hands slid down the teen's spine to cup his ass, kneading the supple globes hungrily, dragging Stiles hard against Derek's body and he gasped into the wolf's mouth as their erections slid together.

"I want to fuck you," Derek growled, nipping along the long line of Stiles' throat.  
"Then do it," the boy begged, grinding his hips against Derek's. He didn't know he had it in him to be so wanton but now that he had accepted his feelings for Derek all he wanted was everything the werewolf would give him. His body cried out for the older man's touch, his soul cried out for his love. And Derek was willing to give both.

"I will. Soon, I swear. But you need rest." It was almost physical torture to stop groping Stiles, to stop running his hands over all that soft, supple skin. Stiles moaned in protest, rubbing himself along Derek's body, lips trailing over his jaw, fingers dancing down his spine. With a snarl, the wolf surged up, pinning the youth under him, eyes flashing red.  
"No, Stiles, not until you're rested. As much as I want you, I want to protect you more. Now, sleep."


	4. Turn Up The Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles struggled to see through the gloom. Then a flash of pale flesh drew his attention. It lasted only a second before Derek pounced, sweeping the boy into his arm and racing off again.  
> "The full moon will be up soon," he growled, eyes flashing red. "And you're better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We're finally here, the bit you've all been waiting for, the sex! Quick heads up, there will be a bit of biting and blood here, nothing too graphic though.  
> Title from 'Your Entertainment' by Adam Lambert.  
> Comments keep me writing so please feed the author  
> Enjoy

Something must have died in his mouth. That was the only possible explanation for the foul taste coating his tongue. Stiles peeled open his eyes and lay still for a while, letting himself readjust. He was still on that soft mattress, the smell of Derek surrounding him, the pile of blankets keeping all the warmth in. Poking his head out of the covers, Stiles found that night had fallen. Then something else became apparent. The other side of the bed was empty. Derek was gone.

For a moment he panicked, thinking the werewolf had made good on his threats to leave. But deep inside, in that place that was newly tied to Derek, he knew the wolf was nearby. Now there was something he'd never expected, being mated to Derek (Derek fucking Hale! Oh my God!) It had been a shock, no doubt. He'd nearly made a run for it, on reflex more than anything. The look of pain and resigned acceptance on Derek's face, however, had made him stop, calm down and think.

And once Stiles really thought about it, being mated to Derek was the one thing he wanted more than anything. When he was with the older man he felt safe, loved and desirable. Speaking of desire... There was a promise to be fulfilled. And he was feeling much better. A quick search failed to produce his clothes. Stiles figured they were probably drying somewhere in this vast, gloomy house.

Shrugging, deciding that anyone out this way deserved whatever they got, he walked to the front door, pulled it open and stood there, completely naked, gazing into the night. Stiles struggled to see through the gloom. Then a flash of pale flesh drew his attention. It lasted only a second before Derek pounced, sweeping the boy into his arm and racing off again.  
"The full moon will be up soon," he growled, eyes flashing red. "And you're better."

They flew through the trees, Stiles held close to Derek's firm chest to protect him from the undergrowth, until the older man reached a clearing. He walked forward, lowering Stiles' feet gently to the ground. Taking the teen's face in his hands, he kissed him deeply, lips, teeth and tongue working to steal the youths breath. When they parted Derek's eyes were grave, face solumn.  
"If you've changed your mind..."  
"I haven't," Stiles whispered, smiling.  
"Once we do this there's no turning back. We'll be a mated pair."

Stiles took a deep breath, wrapped his arms round Derek's neck, stared deep into those glorious green/grey eyes he loved so much and nodded.  
"Good. That's what I've wanted since day one."  
Derek's eyes flashed red briefly before returning to normal, pupils blown wide with lust. A deep growl rumbled in his chest as he bent to devour Stiles' mouth, hands ghosting down his neck, shoulders, sliding down the dip of his spine to his ass. Stiles groaned, pressing forward hard, gasping slightly when he felt Derek's rock hard cock rub against his own throbbing erection.

"Please tell me you're gonna put that in me," the boy panted, leaving the kiss bruised lips to trail small nips down the long column of his throat. With an animal snarl, Derek dropped to his knees, tongue snaking out to lap at Stiles' stomach, tasting the vulnerable skin hungrily.  
"Patience," he rumbled. Suddenly his mouth latched onto the head of Stiles' dick, sucking hard, one hand coming up to fondle his balls while the other moved behind to tease the crack of the boy's ass.

Fearing he would pass out from the pleasure, Stiles tangled both hands in Derek's thick, dark hair, crying out when one dry finger rubbed over his hole. The werewolf performed some kind of ninja move, dropping Stiles onto the leaves and flipping him on all fours at the same time. Before he could even catch his breath, Derek was pulling his cheeks apart, tongue swirling over the puckered entrance.  
"God, you taste amazing," the wolf rumbled, darting his tongue through the tight ring of muscle. Stiles scrabbled against the hard ground, shouting Derek's name as that long tongue continued to open him, lapping deeper. He jerked when one slick finger, then another, slid in next to it, stretching him even further.

"Now! Fuck, please now!" he begged, hips pumping back on the intruding digits. Derek stilled and Stiles nearly screamed with frustration.  
"I have to tell you..."  
"I don't care! Just..."  
"I have a knot, Stiles. Alpha, remember? And... I'm not sure..."  
Stiles looked back over his shoulder, saw Derek outlined in the dark, eyes glowing red. He'd heard a rumour about the knot, hadn't really given it too much thought until he started fantasising about Derek. Now he could admit that he was curious and more than a little turned on by the idea.

"I can take it," he reassured his mate (wow, that was gonna take some getting used to) "I can take anything you give me." Derek's eyes glowed brighter as a fresh bolt of lust seared through him. Seeing the boy knelt before him, open, ready and willing to take his knot... It was everything he'd ever dreamed of.  
"I love you," he blurted, staring into lust darkened chocolate eyes. A smile of pure joy lit Stiles' face.  
"I love you. Now, shut it and fuck me."   
"Pushy bitch," Derek grumbled affectionately.

Lining his heavy, aching cock with Stiles' hole, gripping the boy's hips gently, the werewolf pressed forward, groaning loudly as the head slid in. Stiles was so tight, so hot, it was heavenly. The youth cried out under him. Afraid he'd hurt his lover, his mate, Derek stopped, rubbing soothing circles up the long line of Stiles' back.  
"Do you want me to stop?" he asked. It would hurt him to do it but it would kill him to hurt Stiles.  
"No... I just need a second..." Reaching under him, Stiles felt around until his fingers found the stone that had dug into his knee and tossed it away viciously. Derek couldn't help the laugh that shuddered out of him or the gasp as Stiles clenched around his cock.  
"Ok, all good."

Pushing forward again, moaning at the silken feel of his mate's body, Derek began working his hips, thrusting deeper and harder into the boy. Stiles pushed his hips back to meet Derek's, little whipers and gasps falling from his mouth. Stars suddenly burst behind his eyes when his lover's dick rubbed his prostate. Stiles threw his head back, screaming Derek's name to the sky. Silvery light began to filter through the trees as the moon rose, bathing the pair in white.

Derek felt a howl build in his throat as Stiles' pleasure roared through his mind. His knot was swelling, moving up, pressing against the rim of his mate's hole. He'd wanted Stile to cum first, to completely relax, but his desire for the beautiful young man was too great.  
"Relax. Please relax. This might be a bit painful," he pleaded, trying to still his movements. It was no good, the mating frenzy was on him and his body was going without his consent.  
"Give it to me," Stiles moaned. "I want to feel you, Derek, all of you. Fill me up, claim me, make me your mate."

Stiles forced all his muscles to relax when he felt the large bulge of the knot pressing against his entrance. Derek leant forward, licking a hot stripe up his spine, teeth nipping the skin between his shoulders. In the second it took for him to gasp, the knot slipped inside him, growing even larger as the werewolf began rocking into him.  
"Oh fuck! Fuckfuckfuck," the boy chanted. He was so full, stretched so wide, he felt terribly exposed. Then Derek's pleasure washed through his mind like a wave of fire and all those uncomfotable feeling vanished. He was home, safe in his mate's embrace.

They rocked together, sharing each others pleasure, until Derek began to thrust harder. One hand slipped from Stiles' hip to wrap around his leaking cock, pumping it fast. He was panting hard now, orgasm racing down his spine, pooling in his gut. Stiles cried out suddenly, body convulsing as his orgasm punched out of him, hot cum splashing over Derek's fist and splattering on the leaves under him. The wolf threw his head back, howling his pleasure to the moon as it burst from him, seed flooding into Stiles' willing body. His head dropped, mouth latching onto the nape of his mate's neck, teeth gripping the tender flesh as jet after jet of cum spurted inside the youth. Stiles could feel the sharp sting of teeth but it was lost in the surge of hot pleasure from Derek and his own after glow.

After several minutes Derek rolled them on theirs sides, a position much more comfortable for them both until he finished. Stiles lay pliant against him, shuddering occasionally as Derek's cock swelled and burst inside him, fresh waves of joy pouring through them both. Derek pressed soft kisses to his hair, neck and shoulders, murmuring words the younger man couldn't quite make out.  
"What are you mumbling about?" he groused eventually, shifting slightly to look back at his mate. A sharp pain shot through his neck and he gasped, hand flying up to touch the painful area. When he looked art his hand, the silver moon turned his blood black.  
"I'm so sorry," Derek whispered. "I bit you. Stiles, I gave you the Bite."


	5. I Want Your Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening the door, he found his mate curled in the chair, fear pouring off him like water.  
> "I'm pregnant," he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Hera! I can't believe how well this fic is doing. To everyone who has read, liked, commented and bookmarked, THANK YOU! I'm actually tearing up at your love and support *wipes eyes*  
> Ok people, we're picking up right were we left off. I have taken a bit of a different track with the transformation but only the first one :)  
> Title from the song of the same name by Chris Crocker, awesome tune.  
> Comments are, as always, encouraged, enjoyed and welcomed  
> Enjoy

For the rest of his life, Stiles would wonder what he might have said at this moment, given the chance. As he opened his mouth to say...something, anything, his body convulsed. A scream tore from his throat as his back bowed, every muscle and sinew snapping taut. Derek pounced on him, pinning him to the ground, trying to stop his mate from hurting himself.  
"Don't fight it!" Derek yelled. "The full moon is making you turn faster. Just relax."

Stiles wanted to answer, to scream obscenities at the older man, but his body was doing its own thing. His skull shrieked as it reshaped, jaw elongating into a snout, dagger like fangs erupting from his gums. His spine snapped and reformed, longer and more lupine. Arms and legs twisted, muscles bulging as hair the colour of dark chocolate raced over his body. His cries of pain became howls as his vocal cords changed.

As suddenly as the pain started it vanished, leaving Stiles in a panting heap on the ground. He sucked in deep breaths, the scent of winter forest, sex and blood filling his new nose. Immediately behind that was the scent of Derek, warm, wild, smelling of mate, of home. Turning his head, Stiles rubbed his snout along Derek's arm, breathing in the delicious smell and marking his mate with his own scent. He felt strong, even laid on his back, strong and able to do anything. Opening his eyes, he stared at Derek and grinned.

Derek felt Stiles' pain ease, felt him notice the power of his new body and decide he liked it. He also felt a question, saw it in the set of his head and the flick of an ear.  
"You change completely the first time," he explained, digging his fingers into the coarse chocolate coat. "After this you'll only change partly, unless you command your body to shift all the way."  
Stiles missed his huge head, bumping it into Derek's chest. He could feel his mate's trembling control, the urge to shift roaring under his skin but held in check until he was sure Stiles was alright. Hearing the boy say he was alright, that it was ok for Derek to let go, the older wolf huffed a relieved sigh and let his change sweep over him. 

His own shift was much easier, one of the perks of being a born werewolf. Skin, muscles and bones dissovled, reforming in long familiar shapes instantly. When he rose to his feet, lean, graceful and effortlessly powerful, he nudged Stiles until he stood, rubbing along his body to mingle their scents. Images of running together, hunting deer, playing through the trees popped into his head and he turned them towards Stiles, tongue lolling out in a wolfy smile. The boy glared briefly at him, the promise of serious words about self control in their future. Then he smiled back, lunged forward, nipped playfully at Derek's flank and dashed off. Rumbling happily, the night black wolf bounded after his mate.

***

Stiles woke in his own bed, confused and a little off balance. He felt like half of himself was missing. Had the whole thing been a dream? A cruel trick his mind had played on him? A sudden rush of warm, soothing thoughts filled his mind, the scent of Derek heavy around him. Derek's voice, soft and affectionate, explained that he had taken Stiles home so his Dad didn't worry. His thoughts were tinged with sadness, the pain of being away from his mate but he knew that, until Stiles was old enough, this was how it had to be.

As he swung out of bed to find his Dad, Stiles realised how different he felt. His body has supple, strong and thrumming with power. The wolf was slumbering just under the surface, sated for now. Jogging down the stairs, Stiles smelt his father before he saw him, the smell of coffee, weariness and grief.  
"Hey, kid," he greeted.  
"Hey, Dad."  
"I don't care what dramas Scott has going on, next time you stay out all night without telling me, you're grounded, got it?"  
Stiles nodded, hiding a smile. Thank God for Derek and his ability to create a convincing lie. 

Stiles left the house at the usual time, heading in the direction of school. As soon as he could, he changed direction, heading for Derek's house. His body began humming with anticipation, the wolf waking up, whining at the thought of seeing his mate. A wicked thought slid into Stiles' head. Derek had bitten him in the heat of the moment, maybe it was time for a little pay back.

Derek felt Stiles like a line of heat down his body. He could feel the boy long before he arrived, the connection between them so strong it took his breath away. When Stiles arrived, Jeep screeching to a stop in front of the house, the sensation of being whole again washed through them both. Derek rushed to the door just as his mate burst in. They paused, drinking in the sight and smell of each other, then crashed together, kissing frantically.

"You're meant to be in school," Derek muttered between kisses, hands sliding under Stiles' shirt, caressing the warm skin.  
"I wanted to see you too much," the boy panted. Images from the night before flashed in his head, of them kissing, of Derek's mouth around his cock, of his dick sliding into Stiles, his knot huge and heavy, pumping deep inside.  
"Stiles...We need to talk," Derek sighed, finally breaking away, holding that precious face in his palms.  
"No, we don't. Maybe I wouldn't have asked for the Bite but its done now and...Well, I like it. I'm strong, I'm graceful, I finally feel like I belong. You're self control could maybe use some work," he chuckled, nipping at Derek's thumb. "But other than that, its alright."

Derek stared at his mate, stunned by his calm acceptance. This young man was exceptional and Derek was so proud to have him as his life partner. He gasped suddenly, arching into Stiles' hand where it was rubbing over his crotch.  
"You did all the work last night, now it's my turn," Stiles grinned, guiding his man up the stairs, fingers working at the fly of Derek's jeans. When they reached the bedroom, clothes discarded haphazardly along the landing, the young man shoved his mate on the bed, climbing over him, trailing kissed across the cut abs and defined chest.

Derek lay back and enjoyed his mate taking charge. He had always been the one in control, always in charge but now he let it all go and relaxed under Stiles' touch. The boy lavished sucking kisses on his skin, moving lower until he could close his mouth around Derek's cock. He could feel Stiles panic for a moment, unsure what to do. He sent a soothing thought, promising that anything he did would feel great. Stiles relaxed, sucking the head, tongue fluttering down his shaft, one hand wrapped around the base.

Trying not to thrust into the heat of his mate's mouth, afraid of choking the boy, Derek groaned. That groan turned to a yelp of surprise when Stiles slid his arms under him, heaved and flipped him onto his stomach. He felt lips slide over the soft skin on the nape of his neck, down the line of his spine, while fingers slid up his ribs.  
"I love this tattoo," Stiles breathed, tracing the swirl of ink with his tongue. "Drives me wild."  
Derek opened his mouth, to reply or moan he wasn't sure, but two fingers slipped in instead, the silent order to suck loud in his head.

The feel of Derek's surprised pleasure boosted Stiles' confidence. He rested his cheek against the older man's back, feeling that talented tongue lap at his fingers until he couldn't wait anymore. Slipping them free, he kissed down the deliciously muscled back, over the swell of the nicest ass he'd ever seen, parted the firm globes and circled his fingers around the tight entrace to his mate's body. Derek threw his head back, moaning loudly, as the slick digits pushed inside him. Stiles was panting heavily behind him, deep growls rumbling in his chest. The older wolf had never heard anything sexier.

"Derek, I can't wait," Stiles rumbled. Pushing himself up onto his knees, spreading them apart, the Alpha presented himself to his mate. With a deep groan, Stiles slicked precum down his shaft, rested the head against Derek's hole and pushed inside.  
"Holy fuck, you're tight," he gasped, pausing to fight off the urge to cum straightaway. Derek snarled, hips slamming back, driving his mate deeper into his body. Stiles' head fell back, eyes rolling back in their sockets. His cock felt odd, heavy, pulsing. Glancing down, his eyes flew wide.

"I have a knot?" he growled, stunned. Derek looked back over his shoulder, eyes red and wild with lust. "We're a mated Alpha pair," he rumbled. "As such we both have knots. Now, shut up and use it."  
Never one to diappoint, Stiles pressed forward again, feeling the hard swell of his new knot breach the rim of his mate's hole. Derek howled as it entered him, sliding right up against his prostate, rubbing it hard. They were so caught in the swirl of shared feelings and thoughts, it took Derek by complete surprise when his orgasm burst out of him, without Stiles even touching his dick.

The feel of his mate's body clamping down, shuddering around his cock as he came, dragged Stiles to the edge of release and threw him over. It was like a punch in the gut, cum pouring out of him, pleasure like he'd never felt before as he spilled into his lover. Derek's muscles gave out, dropping him flat on his stomach, Stiles landing heavily on his back. The sharp sting of teeth in the back of his neck made the older man flinch, throwing a disgruntled question at his partner.  
"I don't object to biting in the bedroom, just ask next time."

***

Derek was even more out of sorts than usual. It had been three days since he saw Stiles last and he hated it. His wolf raged, hammering against the cage of flesh and self control, howling for its mate. No matter how much he explained to it that this was just the way it had to be, the wolf pounded at him, demanding Stiles like lungs demanded oxygen. It wasn't that Derek didn't want to see the boy, he did desperately, but school, Stiles' Dad and other commitments got in the way. He wanted to claim the boy, to take him home and never let him go. It just wasn't possible yet. But soon, they would be together, all of them.

Absentmindedly rubbing his stomach, thinking of the surprise he would have to give his mate when he saw him next, Derek walked briskly through the woods, as eager to get home as he had been to walk off his earlier restlessness. Reaching the house, he instantly picked up Stiles' scent and felt joy explode inside him. Opening the door, he found his mate curled in the chair, fear pouring off him like water.  
"I'm pregnant," he whispered, hands pressed over his stomach, staring at Derek with true fear in his eyes.


	6. Of Wolf And Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Canines lengthening, eyes flashing red, he lunged at the young woman, claws sinking into tender flesh as he threw her across the room.  
> "Watch your mouth, bitch. I'm the Alpha now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I...You....Wow, words fail me. You guys are the best, thank you.  
> Title from the Metallica song of the same name because, well, why not?  
> Ok, I promise that there will be explanations now. Oh and the Pack will be making an appearance, just to spice things up ;)  
> As always feel free to comment away  
> Enjoy

"How can I be pregnant? Firstly, I'm a guy, so unless biology was way off, this should not be possible. Secondly, we've only had sex twice and one of those times was when I was still human. There is no way a baby could have survived the change! What the fuck is going on?" Stiles demanded, eyes huge and frightened. Moving to his mate, wrapping his arms protectively around the boy, Derek struggled to find the words to explain something he, himself, had only just discovered.

"As I understand it, when the Alpha pair are both male, they go through some changes..."  
"Ya think?!"  
"Do you want me to explain this or not? Yes? Then hush. As the Pack always come first, nature had to find a way for Alphas like us to reproduce. The changes happened under the full moon. And, uh..." Derek hesitated, blushing bright red. "We mated again, in wolf form."  
Stiles stated at him, stunned into silence forms moment. Then his fear and confusion boiled over and he leapt to his feet, pacing round the room like a caged animal.

"Let me see if I have this right. In less than a week I have almost drowned, been saved by the werewolf I thought hated me, become said werewolf's mate, had sex with a werewolf, become one myself, had sex in wolf form and become pregnant. Does that about sum it all up?"  
Derek placed one hand over his abdomen, feeling the small, hard lump under his flesh. He couldn't help the surge of affection and protectiveness that flooded him. Stiles' eyes flew wide, dropping to his mate's stomach, mouth falling open.  


"You...You're pregnant too?" he whispered.  
"Apparently it happens to both of us, to maximize the chances of success."  
Standing, taking Stiles' hands in his own, Derek swallowed his own panic and forced himself to say the single most painful thing he could think of.  
"If you really don't want to do this, we can go and see Doc Deaton. He can...find a way to get rid of...it." The words were like poison in his mouth but he knew he would do anything for Stiles. The wolf inside screamed to protect its unborn cub but Derek would do anything for his mate, even this.

Stiles' eyes were still on Derek's stomach. That was his child in there, his and Derek's. Their child, cub, the proof of their love and connection, was growing inside his beloved's body. Fierce protectiveness roared through the boy, his wolf demanding he protect his Pack. And in that moment all his fear melted away. The child in his own belly was no different. It wasn't a monster, it wasn't something to fear, it was their baby. Pressing one hand to his stomach and one to Derek's, Stiles lifted his eyes, smiling softly.  
"No, we don't have to see Doc Deaton. Well, maybe to arrange for a caesarean," he chuckled. "Because there is no way I'm giving birth naturally, whatever that might involve."

Derek's heart nearly burst from his chest. His mate, young as he was, new to all this as he was, had surprised him yet again. Instead of freaking out, Stiles had dug down, found some well of strength and come to accept all the changes. Pressing his lips softly to his mate's, Derek rumbled contentedly. This was everything he'd ever wanted. A mate, a family, a Pack he could make strong and safe.

They both agreed that there was more that needed discussing but Stiles needed to get home before his Dad lost his temper. There was another hurdle but Stiles promised he would think something.  
"How did you know you were pregnant?" Derek asked, curious now that they were both relaxed. He climbed into the passenger seat of Stiles' Jeep, grinning at his mate's confused face.  
"I was feeling weird, a non werewolf related weird, so I figured I'd see Doc Deaton. Can't really go to my normal doctor anymore. He did some tests, made me pee on a little stick thing then presented the news. I was so stunned I just came straight here."

Derek nodded, explaining that he had pretty much had the same experience and had dug through some old family papers, the very few that remained, until he found some mention of Alpha reproducion. They chatted as Stiles drove, happy just being together in the confines of the vehicle, each swirling in waves of nervous excitment. Two babies, two brand new werewolves to boost Pack numbers! Derek sent a private prayer of thanks to his deceased family, asking them to watch over the soon-to-be parents.

Their sense of peacful togetherness was shattered, however, when they arrived at the Stilinski house. They both smelt Pack members inside, the candy sweet smell of Erica, the deeper, more citrus scent of Scott, the oddly green odour that surrounded Isaac, the still, dark smell of Boyd. They hurried to the door, moving in perfect synchronization, approaching the house as a united front. They had planned to introduce the Pack to their new Alpha later that night, somewhere neutral that they wouldn't be threatened by.

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?" he snarled before rounding on Scott. "I expect this of them, Scott, but you? That hurts, dude." The best friends stared at each other, Stiles' eyes hard, Scott's wide and confused.  
"You smell...Like on of us," Scott stammered. "But more like Derek. Like..."  
"Power," Isaac butted in, moving closer to the boy, eyes wide, nostrils flaring. "You smell like an Alpha."  
"Don't be ridiculous," Erica snapped, shoving passed them, squaring up to Stiles. Her eyes swept contemptuously over the teen. "He's no Alpha. Even if he is one of us, theres no way this pathetic, whining little Momma's boy..."

Stiles had let her words wash over him, roll off like water, but the mention on his mother was a step too far. Canines lengthening, eyes flashing red, he lunged at the young woman, claws sinking into tender flesh as he threw her across the room.  
"Watch your mouth, bitch. I'm the Alpha now."  
Stiles could feel his face had changed, turned monsterous as his wolf clawed to the surface, demanding the others show their submission. Erica huddled on the floor, whimpering, pleading for forgiveness. Derek's pride was like a warm shower in Stiles' mind. He turned to smile at his mate and froze.  
"What the Hell is going on?" Sheriff Stilinski demanded from the doorway.


	7. What's A Dad To Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles faced his father, hand in hand with Derek, the Pack behind them, silent but supportive.  
> "Please try to understand," he pleaded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its been a few days and I'm sorry but my youngest has been poorly. Hopefully this will make up for it.  
> Lets see what's in store for the poor Sheriff shall we?  
> Comments keep me going so feel free to leave some :)  
> Enjoy

Derek stepped in front of his mate, shielding him from the look of horror and revulsion on his father's face. He hunched his shoulders, lowering his head as his lip rippled up off his teeth. He could feel his mate's despair, the fear of his father's heart condition, his concern for the Pack. Even now, faced with his horrified parent, the young Alpha cared what happened to the others. Straightening, eyes locked on the Sheriff, Derek reached back, took Stiles' hand and pulled him to his side.  
"I think you should sit down, Sheriff Stilinski, before you fall down."

With a snort and a sharp gesture, Derek ordered the Pack to leave. The Sheriff held up a hand, face hard.  
"No-one is leaving, understand? And you, get away from my son."  
"Good, remember that Stiles IS your son. That'll make this a bit more bearable, " Derek growled.  
Stiles moved forward, feeling Derek solid and protective beside him. His body slipped back into human form as he struggled to decide where to start. Finally he picked the simplest option first.  
"Okay, well first, Derek and I are together. As in a couple. As in dating. We're in a serious, completely commited relationship. I don't want anyone else, never will. And you're just going to have to deal with it." His voice was firm but Derek felt could feel him trembling.

"Well, I can't say I'm exactly ecstatic about your choice but I can see you're pretty determined. And this other...thing?" The Sheriff's voice quavered slightly, hands fluttering by his gun. Derek tensed, ready to spring if the older man went for his weapon. No matter the consequences he would not allow any harm to come to Stiles and the cub. Sensing his mate's agitation, the young Alpha squeezed his hand, stepping forward. When he hesitated Derek rumbled encouragingly in his throat.

"You know I've been acting kinda weird recently? Weirder than usual I mean? Well, it started last year. Scott was bitten by a werewolf and..." The whole story came pouring out, Scott pitching in to fill in any parts Stiles missed. Halfway through the Sheriff slumped into one of the chairs, hand rubbing absently across his chest. Derek felt the icy wash of Stiles' fear, images of his Dad crashing to the ground, heart struggling to beat, battering his brain. He could smell the fear and weakness. He could also smell the Pack's hunger. They smelled prey.

"....after Derek saved me, he looked after me. Then while we...ummm...Lets just go with there was a fang related incident and I turned. Derek and I are the Alpha pair, life long mates."  
The older man looked at the group, eyes huge, hand pressed over his heart.  
"Isn't there a cure? Some way you could stop being a wer....that?" he asked desperately. Stiles faced his father, hand in hand with Derek, the Pack behind them, silent but supportive.  
"Please try to understand," he pleaded. "Even if there was a cure, I wouldn't take it. Dad, for the first time in my life I'm not a screw up. I'm strong, graceful, calm! I haven't taken my Adderall since I was bitten and I feel fantastic. Plus, being like this has given us something incredible."

Stiles turned to smile at Derek, eyes full of love. Out of the corner of his eye, the older wolf saw the Sheriff shuddered. With a smirk he pulled Stiles close and kissed him passionately.  
"And what is this 'incredible' thing being wer...different has given you?"  
"Werewolves, Dad! Say it with me, werewolves!" the boy snapped. "Lycanthropes, shape shifters, werewolf! And being a WEREWOLF has not only given me Derek, its also given me children." He pressed his hand first to his own stomach then Derek's. 

The Pack surged forward as the Sheriff leapt to his feet, face dead white, hand clawing at his gun. Pain so sharp it nearly drove Derek to his knees knifed through his heart. Stiles was staring at his father, pale skin the colour of rancid butter. Then his view was blocked was the wolves formed up around their Alphas, eyes flashing, claws and teeth lengthening threateningly, snapping and snarling at the man.  
"It's alright," Derek murmured, arms cradling his mate. "It was a Hell of a shock, give him a minute to process."  
"He drew his gun on us, on his grandchildren," Stiles whispered. He was cold, shaking, rocked to the core by his father's actions.

Turning to the older man, Derek felt his eyes change, boring into the Sheriff's.  
"You're lucky I love Stiles as much as I do or I'd turn the Pack loose on you. You don't have to worry about it anymore, Stiles is no longer your concern. You've proven you don't love him enough to accept this or your grandchildren. He'll live with me..."  
"I'll kill you, Hale! You got my sixteen year old son pregnant?!" Sheriff Stilinski roared, hurling himself at the guarding wolves. Stiles shoved away from his mate, snarling at the Pack as they lunged forward.

"Stop it! All of you! Dad, don't you dare touch Derek. He is my mate, where he goes, I go. If you hurt him, you hurt my child. That's right MY child. I got him pregnant too. Don't see you yelling at me."  
"Oh don't worry, kid, its coming!" the Sheriff yelled. "And you think I'm going to let you live with him, you got another thing coming."  
Stiles growled at the Pack, ordering them to stand down. Boyd, Scott and Isaac instantly retreated. Erica slunk back to Stiles' side, lips rippling off her teeth as she glared a the older man. The young Alpha bumped shoulders with her, rumbling his appreciatation.

"We're all family Dad. Either he lives here with us or I live with him. But one way or another, Derek and I will be together. Its your choice."


	8. First Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holding hands, staring at the grainy image on the screen, the whole Pack drew in a sharp breath, excitement heavy in the air as the humming bird fast thrumming filled the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my birthday so I thought we'd have a little fluff. Seriously people, book a dentists appointment, you'll need fillings  
> Comments are lovely, they make me so happy. Anything you don't like or do like, please say. Any confusion can be cleared up in no time :D  
> Enjoy

Bacon. Sausages. Pork chops. The smells of cooked meat wafted over Stiles, dragging him to wakefulness. Opening his eyes he saw Derek sat on the end of his bed, feet tucked him as he devoured a strip of crisp bacon. Sensing his mate was awake, the older Alpha crawled up the bed, dangling a piece of delicious meat just out of Stiles' reach as he leant down for a kiss. Growling at the taste of lingering goodness in Derek's mouth, the boy pushed up, stealing the crispy strip from his mate and shoving it in his mouth. He chewed ecstatically, moaning as he licked the grease from his fingers.

"Please don't make those noises," Derek begged, eyes dark as they followed the boy's tongue. "They make me want to fuck you and you're dad is just down the hall."  
Stiles smirked, reaching for another piece of bacon. Moving the plate out of his reach, the older wolf placed a strip between his lips, bent down and fed it into his mate's mouth, licking Stiles' lips as he drew back. Heat ignited in the boy, rushing over his skin, pooling at the base of his dick as it hardened.  
"Now who is being the tease?" he groused.

They lay tangled together on Stiles' small bed, feeding pieces of meat to one another, trading kisses and fond words. Even in this domestic moment Derek could feel the hum of unease under his mate's skin. Sheriff Stilinski had relented, in the end, insisting that they stay in his house, too afraid his son would disappear off with Derek never to be seen again. He had then proceeded to get incredibly drunk, drinking in the silent, single minded manner of man determined to get as drunk as he could, as fast as he could. The feel of Stiles' pain and guilt had eventually forced Derek to take him to bed and hold him until he fell asleep.

"Where did all this come from?" Stiles asked around a mouthful of pork.  
"Scott and Erica brought it over first thing. They were very insistant that we eat, to keep up our strength."  
Dropping his free hand to his abdomen, Stiles gasped, yanking his shirt up. What had been a small lump just the day before was now a gentle swelling.  
"Werewolf pregnancies progress much faster than human ones," Derek explained, rubbing his own swollen stomach. "We have to go and see Doc Deaton today."

Nodding, the young Alpha began rubbing his hands over Derek's stomach, imagining the tiny person inside. He wondered if their children would have his colouring or Derek's eyes. Then a troubling question popped into his head.  
"Will they be human or puppies? When they're born I mean. Because, while I'm quite looking forward to pushing a twin stroller, explaining why it has two tiny wolf cubs in might be a little tricky."  
Derek laughed, a full throated expression of mirth that Stiles had never seen before. God, his mate was beautiful. It stirred the embers of desire into roaring flames.  
"No, my love, they won't be puppies. They'll shift in their tenth year. Until then, just your average looking children."  
"If they look like you, they won't be average," Stiles murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Derek's lips.

Sinking in to the kiss, the older wolf began to borrow further into Stiles' mind. Under all the hyperactivity and sarcasm was a scared, lost little boy who's opinion of himself.was so low it made Derek growl, wanting to hunt down and kill whoever made Stiles feel so worthless.  
"I love you," he whispered. "I was empty until you came along. You are the most amazing person I have ever met and I don't want you to forget it, ever. Promise me."  
Stiles rested his cheek against Derek's stubbly one, breathing in the wild smell of his mate, letting the steady thud of his heart lull him, sooth the stress of the previous day.  
"I'll try. I love you too."

Once the meat platter was gone, the Alphas rose and began to dress, Derek wrinkling his nose at his dirty clothes. Stiles disappeared downstairs, returning a few moments later with some of his Dad's clothes. They shared a bemused look before breaking into giggles. Stiles sat on his bed, rubbing his bump, watching the older wolf dress. He followed the curve of Derek's spine, the swell of his ass, the surging muscles flexing in his back and wondered how he got so lucky. Stepping behind his mate, the young wolf gently traced the swirls of the tattoo with his finger, rubbing his half hard cock against the crack of that fine ass.

"You're a terrible person," Derek groaned.  
"It's been said," Stiles smirked, pressing a kiss between his shoulders blades before fishing his shoes out from under the bed. "If your fine wolfy self is ready, we should get going before the Doc is too busy."  
"Ok, I think we're ready. Keys?"  
As they padded down the stairs, silent so as not to wake the Sheriff, Stiles was struck by the oddly comfortable domestic situation, waking up with Derek, sharing breakfast, laughing while they got dressed. He glared as Derek slid behind the wheel of his Jeep, the older wolf grinning impishly as he turned the key.

The veterinary surgery was closed when they arrived but Deaton appeared at the door as they climbed out the Jeep, opening it for them.  
"Well, if it isn't the happy couple. Come on in, I have everything ready."  
"Do you have any food?" Stiles asked. "I'm starving."  
His nose was assaulted the moment he walked in, the smells of death, sickness and blood slamming his senses. His stomach rolled, nausea sweeping over him at the chemicals heavy in the air. He doubled over just as a bucket was thrust under his face, vomiting up all his breakfast. Derek's warm hand rubbed his back, trying to sooth him.

"Ah, first bout of morning sickness? I have something that'll help. Bring him through once he's done," the vet ordered.  
Derek wiped the sweat from his mate's face once he'd emptied his stomach, supporting him into the examination room. He laid the boy of the table, dampened a hand towel and pressed it against Stiles' head.  
"Better?" the older Alpha asked, watching as the vet prepared a shot and administered it.  
"Memo to self: stay away from chemicals. Gross," the boy complained, flinching at the jab of the needle.  
"A brand new, pregnant Alpha werewolf with a nasty case of morning sickness. I gotta write this down," Doc Deaton chuckled, lifting Stiles' shirt up. "Now, ready yo take a look at those babies?"

The pair nodded, fingers slotting together as the vet grabbed the ultrasound rod, smeared some gel on the end and pressed it to the bump. Stiles felt his heart swell when the grainy image refocused into a tiny, wiggling form. The humming bird faster heart beat filled the room, echoing around them like the sweetest music.  
"And that is your baby," Deaton grinned. "Seems to be doing well. Once I've checked Derek over I'll be able to give you a due date."  
Derek couldn't tear his eyes away from the screen, scanning the outline of his unborn child with a hungry gaze. Stiles smiled at his mate, thrilled by the love and happiness he saw in that gorgeous face.

"Don't worry, I'm recording this so you can show everyone. Up you get, Hale, lets have a look at you."  
Derek hopped up on table where Stiles had been a moment before. The vet repeated the process with the gel and ran the scanner over the wolf's stomach. The same bird fast heartbeat filled the room as the tiny image popped on the screen. Derek's baby was laid quiet, curled in a ball, an arm or leg twitching occasionally. Stiles' breath caught in his throat as he watched his child, listened to its strong heart beat.  
"Ok, best guess, because this is a first even for me," the vet mused. "I'd say, given their size already...8 to 10 weeks and you two will be proud parents. I want you to come back once a week so I can monitor them and you."

Stiles' mind stuttered at the thought of being a parent in such a short time. But hearing the heart beats, seeing the tiny blobs, he felt a surge of excitement. Bending, he captured Derek's lips for a searing kiss, pouring all his love, excitement, pride and happiness into it. He felt all those emotions returned, felt his mate's joy at finally having a family again.  
"Alright, you two, break it up," Deaton laughed. "I have some suggestions for you. Eat as much as you want, those kids are growing fast and you'll need the energy. Try to take it easy, no running, fighting or over excursion."  
"What about shifting?" Derek asked, wiping the sticky gel off his belly and rearranging his shirt.  
"No full shifting if you can help it. Part changes are alright."  
Giving them a list of essential vitamins they needed, Deaton handed them the disc with their scans on it, walked them to the door and cheerfully shooed them off, explaining office hours were about to start.

Stiles felt the Pack long before he got home, felt their collective energies swirling together like a vortex in his head.  
"You will, love," Derek answered the question he hadn't asked. "As the Alpha you are connected to all of them. They can feel you but not on the same level as we can feel each other. They know we've been to see the vet. They want to know what's going on."  
"My Dad is going to freak out of they come into the house," Stiles panicked.  
"Your Dad is probably still out of it. They will be silent. Once they see the video, they'll go."  
Dispute Derek's reassurences, Stiles fretted the whole way home. He saw the Pack stood in the driveway, waiting patiently for their Alphas. Scott, Erica and Isaac rushed forward, running shoulders with the pair, rumbling happily as they gazed at the matching bumps. Boyd held back with Jackson, smiling shyly at the Alphas while Jackson just rolled his eyes.

"Come in then...Quietly!" Stiles snarled, opening the door. "We have something to show you."  
They crowded into the lounge, eyes silently following Stiles' every move as he put the disc in the DVD player and settled next to Derek on the couch. Holding hands, staring at the grainy image on the screen, the whole Pack drew in a sharp breath, excitement heavy in the air as the humming bird fast thrumming filled the room. Derek's head whipped round a second before everyone elses, all of them staring at Sheriff Stilinski stood in the doorway, eyes on the baby images. Tears glistened in his blood shot eyes. Stiles felt a lump rise in his throat, felt a tiny glimmer of hope, shared with Derek, that maybe getting his Dad to understand wasn't such a lost cause after all.


	9. Please Don't Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott's eyes flew wide, mouth opening to shout a warning. Stiles spun, saw the hard look in her eyes, the crossbow in her hand, arrow flying towards its target.  
> "NO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Samantha, who has promised to love me even more if I did this. For you, my sweet :)  
> Ok people, we're about to enter some unpleasent territory, just to warn you.  
> Title from the song of the same name by Barcelona.  
> Comments feed the Sterek muse so feel free to leave some  
> Enjoy

Stiles paused outside his father's room, the familiar sound of hummingbird fast heart beats coming from behind the door. The Sheriff had watched the DVD repeatedly, fixated by the tiny cubs, the sound of their hearts. He also seemed to have, if not welcomed, at least accepted Derek in their lives. The subject of werewolves hadn't come up again, the word carefully avoided but Stiles knew that sooner or later they would have to have a long conversation about it. For now he was just happy that everything seemed to be going alright.

The smell of freshly cooked beef wafted up the stairs, its siren song calling the young Alpha down to the kitchen. Derek was just closing the oven when Stiles appeared, eyes fixed hungrily on the beef joint.  
"Don't even think about it," the older wolf laughed. "This is for dinner. There's some cold chops in the fridge if you can't wait."  
Kissing his mate as he walked passed, Stiles dove into the refridgerator, devouring the chops with indecent haste. Derek carried on cooking as thoughts for the nursery, baby seats, strollers and clothes flowing between the pair. They both felt Scott approaching the house, the all too familiar feeling of depression mingled with adoration announcing his arrival. Sharing a meaningful look with his mate, Stiles went to answer the door.

"Hey buddy, how's it going?" Stiles asked as his best friend slouched into the lounge.  
"Allison won't even look at me anymore," the teen sighed dejectedly, handsome face set in hurt lines. Stiles rolled his eyes.  
"Gee, that's rough. I feel for you, really. Go and get Dad for me, would ya? Dinner will be ready soon."  
"I know she's angry about what happened with her Mom but if she would just talk to me... We could work it out, I'm sure!"  
Stiles was a patient, compassionate boy, had been all his life. But a lot had been going on over the two weeks. Would it kill Scott to think about someone other than himself or Allison for a minute?! Grabbing the omega by the arm, he dragged him outside, slamming the door behind them.

"How deluded are you?!" Stiles snapped. "Allison is never going to want to work things out! Her mother killed herself because she was turned. Allison is angry and she's gunning for all of us."  
"Deep down she still loves me," Scott protested.  
"I really hope so, for your sake if nothing else. But, to be honest, I think she would quite happily wipe us all off the face of the earth without another thought."  
"She wouldn't," Scott snapped. "Its her grandfather urging her on. She loves me too much to really..."  
What happened next could be blamed on a lot of things, hormones, stress, having had a gut full of Scott's self pity, whatever. Stiles' arm swung in an arc, fist connecting with his friends jaw, knocking him on his ass. Eyes flashing red, fangs lengthening to savage points, the young Alpha grabbed Scott by the throat, hauling him to his feet.

Derek felt the anger surge in his mate, the frustration. He also felt Scott's startled fear as his Alpha attacked. He felt the fog of the Allison obsession clear slightly and smiled. His Stiles was a force to be reckoned. But an all out wolf brawl in public was not a good idea. Wiping his hands on the dish rag, he ambled to the front door, rubbing his bump. The fast growing baby made his stomach sore but the thought of such a precious gift in his body more than made up for the discomfort.  
"Stiles," he called, trying to calm the boy before he even saw him. "Dinner will be ready soon."  
Derek opened the door, momentarily blinded by the late evening sun. He saw Stiles smiling at him, saw Scott looking over the young Alpha's shoulder. Then everything went to Hell.

Stiles felt and heard Derek coming toward him, his anger at Scott fading the closer his mate got. He also felt the change in Scott, the way his mind finally began clearing from thoughts of the hunter. When the door opened to reveal his mate, Stiles couldn't help smiling. All his attention was on his beloved, the world narrowing to the gorgeous, dark haired man. Then the light, floral scent he associated with Allison hit him. Scott's eyes flew wide, mouth opening to shout a warning. Stiles spun, saw the hard look in her eyes, the crossbow in her hand, arrow flying towards its target.  
"NO!"

The pained, confused look on Derek's face was almost as horrible as the sight of the arrow shaft protruding from his abdomen. Stiles rushed forward, catching his mate as he fell to his knees. Blood poured from the wound, staining Derek's shirt and hands.   
"The baby," he gasped. "Silver tip.You have to get the Doc."


	10. A Fatal Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pack fanned out behind him, each in full wolf form, snarling, jaws champing to get at her. Only Stiles' will held them at bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to continue? Well alright then :)  
> I'm going to use an idea Shannara810 gave me. There will be parts of this chapter that are Allison's POV, just so we see what made her do what she did.  
> Comments feed the Pack  
> Enjoy

Stiles stood in the vet's office, eyes distant and blank. He was trying to feel Derek, his heart beat, thoughts, anything. But the connection between them was silent. Every few seconds he lunged forward, trying to burst into the examination room, only to be grabbed and restrained by Scott, Boyd and Isaac.  
"Let Deaton work," Scott pleaded, hands firm but gentle on his best friend.  
"What's taking so long?" Erica snarled, pacing in front of the closed door. They all heard the sudden pained grunt, the whispery glide of the carbon shaft pulling free. They heard, and smelt, fresh blood begin to flow. The whole Pack dropped on Stiles at the first sound, trying to pin him down without hurting him.

The young Alpha snapped and snarled, struggling against their hands, desperate to see his mate. The outer door banged open, Jackson and Lydia tumbling through. Erica yelled to the boy for help, dropping her voice back to soothing tones as she tried to talk Stiles down. Jackson hurried to hold the other boy down. Lydia stared at them all, brow furrowed as her mind kicked into high gear.  
"Someone explain, now," she ordered.  
"Short version?" Isaac replied. "Derek and Stiles are mates. Stiles is a werewolf and our Alpha. Derek and Stiles are both pregnant. Allison shot Derek in the stomach with a silver tipped arrow."  
"Allison?" Lydia exclaimed. "I knew she was angry but this...Did she know about the baby?"

"Her father saw us," Stiles growled. The Pack retreated slightly, surprised. These were the first, coherent words their Alpha had spoken since arriving at the surgery.  
"When?" Boyd asked.  
"Two days ago, putting a deposit down on a twin stroller. He was...surprised. Promised he wouldn't actively hunt us while we were pregnant. Clearly his daughter has no such respect."  
Lydia was staring into Stiles' eyes. Ignoring the others she walked up to him, put her hands one either side of his face and spoke very softly.  
"Once we know that Derek and the baby are ok, I think I know what we can do about Allison."  
"Tell me."

***

Allison finished cleaning her crossbow, picking up her long bow next and began cleaning it. She heard her father walk into the room, knew he was silently counting the silver bolts.  
"Honey, where is the other bolt?"  
"In Derek Hale's stomach," she answered, never looking away from her task. Chris Argent's face was a mask of horror.  
"Allison! I told you that we were not going to attack the Hale Pack while he and Stiles were with child."  
"They're not children, they're monsters in the making. And Stilinski is next."  
Chris stared at his daughter, disturbed by her behaviour.

"They're going to come after you, Allison. You have done the unthinkable, attacking an innocent."  
"It was my choice, Dad. And I'll do it again, just as soon as I find Stiles."  
Chris shook his head sadly, despair at his child's actions saddening him deeply.  
"If the Pack attacks you," he said softly, eyes filling with tears. "I won't help you. You'll be completely alone."  
"Fine. That's the way I like it."  
Allison heard her father leave and was glad of it. Now she could focus on her plan. Once Derek, Stiles and their abominations were dead and she had wiped out the rest of the Pack, her mother would be avenged.

***

They all heard Doc Deaton slip out of the exam room. Six pairs of panicked eyes locked on him. Stiles wanted to scream at him, demand he say that everything was going to be alright, but all that came out was a soft, hurt whine.  
"Derek's resting right now," he began. "Whatever that bolt was coated in has seriously messed up his body."  
"The baby?" Scott asked, moving to stand next to his best friend, laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
"The bolt pierced the fluid sac. Luckily, whatever was on it, rubbed off on Derek first. The sac healed around the bolt so there was very little leakage. I had to tear the sac again, when I removed the arrow but, again, it healed. As far as I can tell, the baby is uninjured. He's very quiet and still but I think that's shock. A little rest and he'll be good as new. Derek, however..."

Stiles felt himself go cold and still. As worried as he was about their child, his mate was his main concern now.  
"What is that God awful smell?" Erica interrupted, covering her nose.  
"That's the problem. Whatever was on the shaft of the bolt has caused necrosis of the flesh surrounding the wound."  
"Again for those without a college degree," Isaac asked.  
"Derek's flesh is rotting. Faster than his body can heal it, unfortunately. I've cut away as much of the infected tissue as I can, in the hope that his healing powers will crush the necrosis."  
"I want to see him," Stiles growled, pulling away from the rest of the Pack. With a slightly unsure frown, the vet opened the door and let the teen in to see his mate.

***

Allison slid around the side of the old warehouse, feet silent on the uneven ground. The Pack had met here before, they thought it was safe. She had heard something inside as she patrolled their known haunts. Her mother's voice was soft in her ear, urging caution but also demanding revenge. She glanced through one of the grimy windows and gasped. 

Derek had her mother by the throat, eyes blood red, teeth elongating into fangs. Allison raced to the door, kicked it open, throwing herself towards the Alpha wolf, crossbow raised, finger squeezing the trigger. Derek lifted his head from her mother's throat, blood staining his smirking lips, just as the bolt passed harmlessly through his chest. The images wavered and vanished, leaving Allison alone in the abandoned warehouse. Blinking, confused, she turned in a complete circle, looking for Hale. Nothing.

***

Derek drifted restlessly, his body itchy and uncomfortable. He could feel his skin regrowing where Deaton had cut it away. But he could also feel the burn of the necrosis. Resting a hand on his precious bump, the older Alpha sent a desperate prayer to his family that his child would be alright.  
"Derek?"  
Stiles' voice was so quiet, so frightened. Derek forced his eyes open, blinking rapidly to clear his blurred vision. His mate hovered by his side, beautiful eyes huge, face too pale. The older man longed to open the connection between them, for the comfort only his mate could provide, but he didn't want Stiles to feel what he was going through. The fear, the burn of the infection, the panic of the baby's slow responses. His young lover didn't deserve that.

Forcing a small smile, Derek reached out to Stiles, tangling their fingers together.  
"I'm ok," he whispered, voice rough and full of barely surpressed pain.  
"You're a terrible liar," Stiles smiled back, blinking back tears. The Alpha pair gazes at each other, drinking in the sight of each other as if they'd been apart for days. Deaton stepped passed Stiles, scalpel in hand.  
"The rest seems to have healed nicely. This one last little patch on your side just needs cutting away then you can rest up."  
As the scalpel sliced into his mate's skin, Stiles felt Derek tug on his hand. Eyes huge with concern, the older man flinched slightly as he held the boy's gaze.  
"She'll know you brought me here. Allison is coming to finish the job."

***

"The vet will be cutting the infection away."  
"The Alphas will be weak, the Pack leaderless. Now is the time to kill them. Come on, pretty girl!"  
Sat in the dark, empty warehouse, Allison glanced between her Mom and her Aunt Kate. A tiny voice inside screamed at her that this was all wrong but it was quickly drowned out by her mother's voice, demanding vengence, her aunt's whispering advice and tactics. Checking her quiver, the girl set off towards the veterinary surgery.

***

Derek was finally sleeping. The necrosis was gone, the baby had started moving normally again (thank God for werewolf genes) and their connection was back. Derek had sheepishly explained he hadn't wanted Stiles to suffer with him so he had shut the bond down. Stiles had smacked him upside the head, demanding that his mate never do that again and that he taught him how to do it. Now, the young Alpha was sat next to Lydia, going over their plan one last time. He saw Scott stiffen, saw his head swing towards the door. The others saw too, focusing their senses outside. 

The smell was one of sickness, a quiet stink that rose the hairs on the nape of Stiles' neck. Scott knew the smell, it was like a rabid animal, sick in the head before the body succumbed. But it was Allison's scent too, all mixed together.  
"She's crazy," Boyd rumbled, nails growing to claws. The rest of the wolves stood, looking at Stiles, waiting for his orders.  
"Stick to Lydia's plan. Stay with Derek," he told the red headed girl. Sending one last, loving thought towards his mate, they stepped out into the night.

Allison set her sight on Stiles the moment he stepped out the door, into the parking lot. Then Scott moved in front of his best friend, staring at the girl he still cared for. Her eyes were wide and fever bright, hair a tangled mess, face and clothes covered in dirt. His heart almost broke looking at her. They could all hear her whispering, glancing to each side, as if talking to someone.  
"No, I'm gonna incapacitate them first then kill them. We'll find Hale once they're dead and cut that monster from his body. Don't worry, Mom, Aunt Kate has been telling me what to do."  
The wolve exchanged confused looks until a low, sharp growl brought their attention back, signalling the first part of the plan.

The Pack fanned out behind him, each in full wolf form, snarling, jaws champing to get at her. Only Stiles' will held them at bay.  
"I'm not afraid of you," Allison snapped, drawing back her arrow.  
"Please! Allison, please stop," Scott suddenly begged, moving away from the others, off to the left. The arrow followed him, springing forward with alarming accuracy. The boy dodged just in time, heart filling with sorrow. There was nothing left of the girl he once loved. Now she was like a rabid dog, completely changed and incurable.

Too late she saw the trap. Scott had been a distraction! Her mother and aunt were both yelling at her but it was no good. Swinging back to face the Pack, Allison found herself face to face with Stiles. But he was nothing like the boy she had known. His face was hard, devoid of emotion, eyes blazing blood red. Knocking the bow from her hands, pinning her arms with one hand before she could reach for her knife, the young Alpha growled at her.  
"Attacking us because of what happened to your Mom, I understand that. But attacking my mate, while he's carrying my child, after your father had sworn not to hunt us, that I can't forgive."  
"Just kill me," she spat, struggling uselessly in his grip.  
"No, Allison," Stiles snarled. "That would make me a murderer, like you and your kind. But we can't have you running round, armed and dangerous."

Wih that, he swept her back and down, free hand wrapping round her throat. Exerting only a fraction of his strength, the Alpha slammed her skull into the ground. He could smell the blood pooling in her cranium even as he squeezed her throat closed, suffocating her as well. Allison's feet drummed on the asphalt for a few moments before she went limp, blood oozing from her ears and nose, eyes rolled back in her head.  
"You're not dead, you're just a vegatable now. See how merciful I am?" Stiles whispered viciously, proud Lydia's plan had worked so flawlessly. Standing, he turned his back on the girl, walking towards his mate. The others stared at him, shocked and awed by his cold heartedness. He locked eyes with each of them, lingering on Scott's tear filled ones.  
"I would do the same for any of you. That's what being Pack is, being willing to do whatever it takes to protect us all. Call 911, report it as a hit and run. I'm going to see Derek and my son."


	11. Arms Wide Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were close to their due dates, Doc Deaton had given them a list of things to look out for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh... My... Giddy Aunt!! 22,000 hits?! You guys ROCK!! Thank you soooo much :D  
> I'm sorry its taken so long to update, I was having some major technical difficulties :/ but im back now so lets get this party started :D  
> Title from song of the same name by Creed  
> Feel free to come say hi on my twitter @werewolfsaz

Derek groaned as he rolled over, pressing his hands to his hugely swollen belly as the baby kicked again. The urge to pee was getting ridiculous so he pushed the covers away, trying not to wake his sleeping mate. Waddling to the bathroom, the dark haired man quickly did what he needed, wincing when a sharp pain rippled across his abdomen. Aches and pains were nothing new to Derek, with the baby growing so quickly they had both gotten used to sudden pains.

But this one was different. It faded after a moment, leaving the Alpha with a frown. Had that been an contraction? They were close to their due dates, Doc Deaton had given them a list of things to look out for. But when the pain didn't come again, Derek shrugged and waddled back to bed. Stiles had spread out while he was gone, taking up most of the mattress and all the covers. Smiling fondly at the boy, the Alpha glanced at the clock and decided that it was breakfast time. Mind you, he thought as he struggled down the stairs, with this kid anytime was meal time. He briefly wondered how much weight he'd gained before shrugging. He could run it off quick enough after bumpy boy arrived.

He was surprised to smell Scott outside the front door. Isaac too, if his nose was to be believed. Frowning he opened the door, silently inviting them in.  
"Please be quiet. Stiles and his Dad are sleeping. What do you want?"  
Scott slumped on to one of the kitchen chairs. In the four weeks since the confrontation with Allison, the dark teen had been sinking deeper and deeper into depression. Isaac had become his constant companion, talking to him in soft tones, comforting him when the saddness became too much. Standing next to Scott now, the lanky werewolf turned to his Alpha, eyes sad and wary.  
"Scott wants to talk to Stiles."

Derek blinked, surprised. Since Stiles had crushed the crazy girl's skull, the best friends hadn't spoken. Scott had glared, snarled and, once, lunged at his young Alpha but Isaac had always managed to pull him away. If he was finally ready to talk to Stiles things were looking up. Flicking on the grill for the usual morning meat feast, Derek eyed the stairs wearily. He couldn't face hauling his bulk all the way back up there so he concentrated on the connection between himself and his beloved, gently nudging his mate towards wakefulness. When he was sure Stiles wasn't going to nod back off, Derek told him that Scott wanted to talk. He winced when he heard the boy scrabble out of bed, stagger across the room and hurry down the stairs. Another odd twinge, almost like he needed to pee again but much stronger, made Derek pause, hand rubbing his stomach.

Stiles appeared in the kitchen doorway, pyjama pants hanging low on his hips, under his stomach. His torso was bare, pale skin stretched taut over the massive baby bump. He rubbed sleep from his eyes, he wandered over to kiss Derek then turned to the other two wolves.  
"Morning Isaac. Scott, you wanted to talk?"  
Derek noticed his mate wince, rubbing his belly absently. An odd, and slightly disturbing thought, crossed his mind. What if they went into labour at the same time? Deaton had an excellent plan for the births but even he couldn't deal with them both being in labour. Watching the best friends disappear into the living room, Isaac hovering by the door, Derek got on with breakfast.

Examining his friend closely, Stiles felt his heart break a little. Scott looked tired, sad, maybe even defeated. When he lifted his head to look at Stiles, his eyes shimmered with tears. Stepping forward, Scott wrapped his arms round Stiles, resting his head on one bare shoulder.  
"I'm sorry for the way I've been the last few weeks," he whispered, voice rough. "I know that Allison had to be dealt with. I just couldn't deal with the way you handled her."  
"I know," Stiles murmured back. "I'm sorry that it went down like that. If she had left us alone, I would have..."  
"She wasn't Allison anymore, not really," Scott interrupted. "Everything that made me love her was gone. I mean, she attacked Derek and the baby! My Allison would never do that. So that's how I'll remember her, my Allison and the thing that she became. And... I forgive you."  
Stiles rested his head on Scott's, tears welling up.  
"Thank you."

Setting the heaped plates on the table, Derek froze, sucking in a sharp breath as the pain unfurled in his stomach. No denying it now, that was definitely a contraction. He felt Stiles' sudden panic. Sending a soft thought his way, the Alpha ambled to the phone, hitting speed dial to Deaton's cell.  
"What's wrong?" Isaac demanded, sensing the rising tension.  
"I'm in labour," Derek explained calmly, even as another contraction ripped through him. The vet answered at that moment, sounding sleepy until he heard the sharp inhale.  
"Get to the surgery now," Deaton ordered. "The labour will progress quickly."  
"On our way," another voice answered over the line, startling Derek. Sheriff Stilinski must have picked up the other phone and instantly understood. The line went dead, feet thudding on the stairs as the older man raced down to them. Stiles came into the kitchen, eyes huge with concern and excitement.

"Call the others," Derek ordered Isaac. "I need to get the bag."  
"What bag?" Scott asked, crowding behind Stiles.  
"The baby bag. Stiles and I made one each. It has everything we'll need in it. They're by the bedroom door, ready."  
"I'll get them," the teen offered, turning towards the stairs.  
"Could you bring mine too?" Stiles asked, wincing as his own stomach muscles tightened harshly. His Dad rushed to his side, rubbing a soothing hand across his back as the boy bent forward, huffing out a pained breath. Derek gasped as his whole body seized up, pain tearing through him. His fingers sank into the counter, ripping out a big chuck out of the Formica. Stiles tried to reach him but was rocked by another contraction. Isaac slipped an arm round his Alpha as Scott bounded back downstairs, bags in hand. He handed them to the Sheriff, moving to support his friend.

The ride to the surgery, accompanied by sirens and flashing lights, was one massive blur of pain. The Alpha pair clung to each other, claws tearing skin but neither noticed. Scott and Isaac murmured softly to them, trying to keep the pair calm as the Sheriff raced through town. Derek grinned at Stiles, managing a small laugh before another contraction washed over him.  
"What the fuck's so funny?" the teen growled, body arching as his muscles squeezed again.  
"All those people who have been wondering where we were, what was going on with the sudden weight gain, are gonna be really excited now," the older man panted, flashing his teeth in a smirk. Stiles froze, pain momentarily forgotten. He hadn't really paid much attention to the rest of the town. His Dad, Derek, the Pack, Lydia, Deaton and Scott's mom were the only ones who knew about the babies. He hadn't noticed the stares or the whispered rumours that started flying whenever he and Derek went anywhere. Oh God! How were they going to explain the kids to everyone?

Derek tugging his arm brought Stiles back to the present and the ripping contractions.  
"We'll deal with it after," the green eyed man assured him, resting his forehead against his mate's. The car screamed to a stop, doors thrown open and the panting pair were assisted inside the vet surgery. Deaton was waiting for them, a frown crossing his face when he saw Stiles doubled up as far as he could, panting harshly.  
"Shit," the vet whispered.  
"My sentiments exactly," Derek huffed, clinging to Isaac as another rolling wave of pain rocked him. "Can we move this along?"  
The vet rushed off, returning a moment later with a needle that he deftly slipped into Stiles' exposed back.

"Ouch! Dude, what the fuck?"  
"I need to slow your labour slightly while I deal with Derek. That's the fuck. Now sit down and try not to tear my waiting room to shreds."  
Sheriff Stilinski suddenly nudged Isaac aside, helping Derek towards the operating room. Everyone stared at him, stunned and a little confused.  
"What?" he demanded. "I know Stiles wants to be with you but he's in no shape. And I want to be there when my grandson is born."  
"Its going to be messy," Deaton warned. When he saw the stubborn lines on the Sheriff's face, he shrugged. "Scrub up and put on one of the surgical gowns. Come on, Derek, let's get you medicated as best we can."

It was a struggle to get the heavily pregnant werewolf onto the table but they managed just. Derek's fingers curled around the edge of the metal table, crushing it as the contractions came thick and fast. He could feel Stiles in the other room, nervous, in pain and desperately worried about his lover and child. Derek tries to reassure him as best as he could, saying he knew it was scary now but soon they would have two beautiful babies, the pain would be gone and eveything would be fine. He felt the boy smile before he was dropped by a contraction.  
"Derek?" Deaton interrupted his thoughts. "I'm going to give you something for the pain but I can pretty much guarantee this is gonna hurt."  
"Do you have a solid metal pole? Something I can bite down on? I don't want to scare Stiles."  
The vet nodded, rushing off again. The Sheriff was looking at the werewolf with a slightly startled expression. While he had accepted everything that had been going on, he had never really accepted Derek, barely speaking to him, making disapproving noises whenever he saw the Alpha pair kissing.

"You really love him," the older man exclaimed, moving next to Derek.  
"More than anything," the wolf panted, gritting his teeth to hold in a groan of agony. "I would give him anything, everything, he wanted. I would die for him."  
Seeing a suspicious gleam in the Sheriff's eyes, the dark man hurried to stop the next words.  
"The only thing I won't do is leave him. I can't live without Stiles. So don't even asssssssk." The last word was more of a hiss as Derek arched off the table. Deaton reappeared, jammed the crowbar he'd found between the Alpha's teeth and reached for the needle. It slid effortlessly into a vein, morphine flooding Derek's pain wracked body.  
"This will only take the edge off for about fifteen minutes. And it won't hurt the baby," he informed the Sheriff. "Derek's body will burn it off before it gets to him. Now hand me that scalpel. Hold still."

The silver edged blade cut a long line on the underside of the huge bump, blood closing in a bright red tide. Derek's howl of pain was muffled by the crowbar. The vet worked fast, cutting through muscle and tissue, widening the gap to get the baby out.  
"Got him!" he shouted. "Sheriff, get over here. Grab that towel. The second I get the baby out, you make sure his mouth and nose are clear. Ready?"  
Nervously holding the towel out, pale at the sight of all the blood, the elder Stilinski stood ready. He heard the commotion at the door as Stiles fought to get in.  
"I want to see my son born," he snarled at Scott and Isaac, shoving them aside.

Derek strained his neck, desperate to see his son enter the world. The edges of the incision burned from the silver, the tugging and yanking on his insides making him queasy. But none of that mattered when Deaton lifted the tiny, wrinkled bundle from his body. Derek had a brief impression of thick black hair before his child was wrapped in a thick towel. The vet began quickly but competently removing all remnants of the womb, watching as the werewolf's body began to rapidly heal.  
"What's wrong? Why isn't he crying?" Derek demanded, struggling to sit up. Even as he said it, a raucous yell filled the room. The Sheriff held the wrapped up child out to his father, tears in his eyes, a soft smile on his face. Derek took the bundle gently and stared into the face of his son.

***

Stiles wanted to rush to his mate and child, hold them close but whatever the vet had given him was wearing off fast. He cried out as a fresh wave of pain crashed into him, almost driving the boy to his knees.  
"Isaac, help me get Derek down. Sheriff, grab that bottle of disinfectant and throw it over the table. I'm sorry we don't have time to be more thorough but that baby needs to come out as soon as possible. Scott, get him up."  
There was a mad flurry of activity as everyone rushed to obey. Derek clutched his child close to him as Isaac lifted him down and propped him in the nearest chair. Stiles knew his mate was worried about him, about their other child, but he was exhilarated too. Exhausted and sore but glowing with happiness. His thoughts were calming as Scott lifted his best friend on to the operating table, slid the crowbar between his teeth and moved to allow the vet access.

"Same drill as before, Grandpa," Deaton barked at Sheriff Stilinski, throwing him a fresh towel. He quickly administered the morphine, grabbing a new silver edged scalpel. Stiles turned his head away as the blade descended, locking eyes with Derek instead. He listened as his mate reminded him to breath slowly, to relax as much as he could. He began describing their son to distract Stiles from the pain. He told of the thick black hair that stuck straight up, of chocolate brown eyes that blinked sleepily at him for a few minutes before giving in to sleep. He described the little button nose and the line of freckles down one cheek that were all Stiles. A sudden sharp tug made Stiles cry out.  
"Here we go," Deaton called, lifting the tiny, screaming bundle. The boy watched his Dad wrap the baby up tight, cleaning it gently. Derek rose shakily to his feet, shuffling over to the Sheriff who was staring at the baby with huge tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Nothing wrong with her lungs," he laughed, sniffing. Derek's eyes had gone huge, turned to shimmering emeralds with tears.  
"She's perfect."  
Watching his Dad, anxious to hold his daughter, Stiles reached out hungrily for her. Placing the tiny, still yelling bundle in his arms, the Sheriff stepped back, wiping his eyes. Stiles examined his daughter, dazzled by her beauty. Her hair was lighter than her brother's, more chocolate brown than black. Her eyes, which were now watching him, were dark blue but Stiles thought he saw flecks of familiar green in them. She was pale like both her fathers and very loud.

"She's definitely yours," Derek laughed. He bent to press a kiss to Stiles' lips, free arm wrapping protectively round his family. "Good job, my love."  
"Right back at ya," the young Alpha grinned tiredly. "But what are we gonna call them? Baby really isn't an acceptable name."  
"David Martin Hale-Stilinski," Derek answered promptly, brushing the tip of one finger down the sleeping baby boy's cheek. Stiles thought for a moment then nodded.  
"I like that. In that case...." He looked over Derek's shoulder before lowering his eyes shyly. "Laura Allison Hale-Stilinski."  
Both Derek and Scott drew a sharp breath, both tearing up for different reasons. Capturing his mate's lips in a firm kiss, Derek poured his thanks and gratitude into it, the joy bursting like fireworks between them. Breaking apart, the Alphas threw their heads back and howled, long, loud and proud. Scott and Isaac joined in. Across town the others heard and added their voices. The Hale-Stilinski Pack had two new members.


	12. Touch Me Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "But... Dad..." Stiles objected weakly.  
> "He's over at Scott's mom's with the kids. It's just you and me," Derek murmured, nipping his mate's earlobe gently. "And I've missed this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries* I love you all so much. You have been so lovely with all your comments of support *sniff* I can't thank you all enough.  
> However I can give you some steamy Sterek sex in an attempt to thank you so lets do that!!  
> Lord knows the first time my mother took the kids for the night this is exactly what my husband and I did ;) TMI i know but hey lol.  
> Keep those comments coming, they keep feeding the muses :D  
> Enjoy

Lydia dropped the bags on Jackson the second she entered the room, squealing delightedly as she swooped down to cuddle the babies.  
"More clothes?" Stiles groaned. "Where do you expect us to put it all when they grow out of it?"  
"Good will," was Jackson's muffled reply as he fought his way out from under the bags.  
"Nonsense," Lydia huffed, tossing her long red hair over her shoulder. "They can keep it for next time."  
Both Derek and Stiles froze, turning huge, stunned eyes to the girl currently tickling Laura's tummy.  
"You think we're going to have more?" the young Alpha demanded, incredulously. Derek lowered his eyes, keeping his mind firmly on the task of making the babies bottles. He hadn't mentioned it to his mate yet but he quite liked the idea of having more children. Maybe when the kids were a little older.

Stiles was surprised how easily they'd fallen into a comfortable routine once the babies were home. Feeding, diaper changes, pacing the floor at 3am had all come easily and naturally to the Alphas. Even though it had been almost three months since the confrontation with Allison and six weeks since the twins, as they were called by everyone, had been born, Derek still feared retaliation from the Argents. He insisted that either he or Stiles were with the kids at all times, plus at least one other werewolf. His mate thought he was overreacting but had agreed to Derek's panic laced pleas. Tonight, however, was different. Wanting to give the new parents a break, after hearing from Scott how tired they were, his mom, Melissa, had insisted on taking the babies for the night. Stiles' dad had argued against it until she relented, saying he could come too. Derek secretly thought they were a perfect match but wisely kept it to himself.

The sound of Melissa's car arriving filled the new parents with a mixture of worry and excitement. As much as they adored their children, the idea of a full nights sleep certainly appealed. Stiles started checking the enormous baby bag again while Derek picked David up to put his Tigger body suit on. Lydia was already slipping Laura into her ladybird one, chatting away about taking her clothes shopping when she was older. Glancing up, the older Alpha saw a soft look on Jackson's face as he watched his girl playing with the baby. The deep need for family that the cocky Beta felt was amplified when he saw how excited Lydia got. Hiding a smile, Derek went back to suiting his son up against the cold.

"You know I'm only taking them for one night, right?" Melissa exclaimed as she hustled in to the front room, Scott and Isaac trailing after her.  
"We know, Mrs McCall, but we just wanted to be sure that we covered all the bases."  
"Derek, after everything that's gone on, I think you can call me Melissa. Oh! They look adorable! Gimme."  
Derek barely had time to move before she had swept David up, cooing gently to him. Stiles managed to steal Laura away from Lydia, holding her close foe several long minutes.  
"One night, dude," Scott laughed before turning to Derek. "Don't worry, Isaac and me will be there too."  
Poking his tongue out at his best friend, Stiles handed Laura to his mate, silently holding his arms out for David and repeated the long cuddle.  
"Ok, goodbye cuddles all round. Scott, you and Stiles go and put the car seats in. How do I make up this formula?"  
It took some time to explain the special feed that Doc Deaton had come up with then longer for everyone to say goodbye to the twins. Once the tail lights from Melissa's car had vanished, swiftly followed by Sheriff Stilinski's, Lydia and Jackson said goodnight, promising to call the next day.

Stiles closed the front door, resting his head against the wood briefly. Already the house felt empty and eerily quiet. He missed the babies like crazy but he had to admit, it was kind of a relief to relax for the first time in a long time. He startled when Derek's arms slid round his waist, pulling him back against the taut body he loved so much.  
"It's weird to be alone it the house for the first time in months," Stiles sighed, relaxing into his mate. He hummed contendly when soft lips pressed to his temple, kisses trailed down his cheek, jaw, down the line of this throat. He couldn't surpress a groan when one of the older man's hands rubbed over his crotch. They hadn't had sex since before the babies were born but that didn't mean the desire wasn't there. They still craved the feel of each others skin and now they had a chance to give in to that craving.  
"But... Dad..." Stiles objected weakly.  
"He's over at Scott's mom's with the kids. It's just you and me," Derek murmured, nipping his mate's earlobe gently. "And I've missed this."  
"I've missed it too." 

Turning in Derek's arms, Stiles captured those luscious lips in a deep kiss, tongues tangling as they staggered down the hall. Growling deep in his chest, the older Alpha gripped the front of Stiles' shirt and ripped it clean down the middle, throwing the shreds over his shoulder as he swooped down to suck one of the boy's nipples. Stiles was shocked by the sudden violence but didn't object. The lust he felt for Derek had only been growing over the last few weeks, always held in check by circumstance. But now, finally, they were alone and he could give it to the heat building inside. The sharp sting of Derek's teeth over his nipple made the boy gasp, arching into his mate's touch. Letting his nails slide into claws, Stiles shredded Derek's shirt from his body, delighting in his gasps and whimpers as the sharp points scratched creamy flesh.

Derek knew he couldn't wait to get his gorgeous boy upstairs so he backed him against the wall, fumbling with the button on his jeans while lips and teeth left a red trail down pale skin. Stiles tasted like moon light tinged summer rain, something that Derek couldn't get enough of as he rubbed himself against the smaller Alpha, trying to paint the scent on to his own skin. With a snarl, he ripped the denim away from that lush body, delighted at the startled gasp the violent move caused.  
"You owe me a new outfit," Stiles panted, grinning at his mate even as he slid his fingers in to the waist band of Derek's tight, black jeans.  
"I'll buy you a whole new wardrobe if it means I can rip it off you again," the black haired man rumbled, hands roving over soft skin.

Stiles quickly yanked the jeans away (he would have ripped them off but they were his favourites. They made Derek's ass look amazing!) and hauled his mate closer with his ankles locked in the small of his back, hands tangling in the thick, ebony locks again. Gripping behind his mate's thighs, Derek lifted, dropping the younger man on the dresser, crowding close to rub their cocks together. Stiles groaned as he slammed their lips together again.  
"Oh God, fuck me," the younger Alpha panted. "Hard. I want it hard."  
"Fuck yes," Derek groaned.  
A sudden thought made Stiles pause, one hand pressing against his lover's chest.   
"What about protection?"  
"Don't need it. We can only conceive on a full moon and that was a week ago. Now shut up and suck," Derek ordered, slipping two fingers between Stiles' lips.

Eagerly obeying his mate, the boy began to lavish attention on the digits, hips grinding against Derek's as the dark haired man sucked a line of biting kisses down his neck. Popping his fingers fingers, Derek instantly began circling them around Stiles' hole, pushing first on then the other through the tight ring of muscle. He worked quickly, desperate to be buried inside his beloved, to feel the boy come undone around him. Stiles moaned, a deep, rumbling noise he didn't know he could make as he watched Derek's skilled fingers sliding into his body. Reaching out one shaking hand, he gripped his mate's throbbing erection, feeling the faint swelling at the base as his hand slid up and down, smoothing precum along the shaft. Derek growled, his fingers crooking sharply against the younger man's prostate, smirking when Stiles cried out in pleasure.

"Enough teasing," the Alpha snarled, batting his mate's hand away. Yanking the boy to the edge of the dresser, Derek rubbed the sensitive head of his cock around Stiles' hole, smearing more precum, before he pushed forward. They both cried out as he slid in, Stiles' head cracking the drywall when he threw it back. Derek grabbed one of his lover's hands, pinning it to the wall by his head as he continued pushing forward.   
"No fair," Stiles huffed. His protest was cut short when Derek snapped his hips forward, burying himself deep into his lover. Bending his head, the black haired man sank his teeth into the thick tendon of Stiles' neck, hips pumping hard.

Stiles cried out again, shivering as Derek's growls vibrated up his throat, pleasure rolling through his body and their shared minds. Unable to thrust down, Stiles could only grip his mate with his free hand and hang on as Derek pounded into him. The blood hot press of the older man's knot caused a fresh wave of excited pleasure to roll through them both. With a long, shuddering groan Derek froze as his knot grew, pushing inside the searing heat of his lover's body.   
"Fuck you're tight," he mumbled, lips brushing over the dents in Stiles' throat. "I love you so much."  
"I love you too," Stiles whispered back, cheeks flushed, body tingling and wide open. His head bumped off the drywall again when Derek wrapped one big hand round his dick, pumping it fast.

Feeling Stiles' growing knot, Derek tightened his grip, massaging the sensitive bulge. The tighter his grip got, the tighter Stiles clenched around him. Their eyes suddenly locked, pleasure, joy and love crashing over them and they came. White strings of cum splashed over Derek's fist, chest and stomach, the younger man's cock pulsing hard as orgasm after orgasm rolled through him. The feel of Stiles' inner muscles quivering and clamping down around his dick made the older Alpha cum so hard he nearly blacked out. His cock pulsed deep into Stiles, filling and marking his mate. He mumbled soft words of love, small endearments that warmed the boy to the core. They stayed locked together, talking softly until Derek felt strong enough to carry his mate into the lounge and collapse on the couch. They arranged themselves, still locked together, gasping and shuddering as more, smaller orgasms passed over them.

"We need to get upstairs before Dad comes home," Stiles muttered, snuggling back into Derek's warmth.  
"Images like that will get rid of the problem a lot quicker," the older man remarked wryly.  
"Sorry," Stiles laughed. "But you have to admit, Dad would have a cow if he saw us right now."  
"And the moment is gone," Derek huffed. He gently pulled his now flaccid erection free from his beloved, nipping one pale shoulder sharply as he did. Stiles laughed, elbowing him as the Alpha wriggled out from behind him. Watching as his gorgeous, kind, sweet natured, hot as fuck, naked lover moved around the room, tidying away various baby bits, Stiles felt an old, familiar sensation crawling up his throat. Before he could stop himself the words tumbled out of his mouth, completely without his permission.  
"Marry me."


	13. Man-To-Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek watched as Stiles wheeled the twin buggy down the street, laughing with Lydia and Erica. Then he turned back to Sheriff Stilinski, squared his shoulders and nodded.  
> "Ok, now we can talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God its been a while since I updated and I'm sorry, I've been unwell. But I'm back, ready to start tying up all those loose ends floating about.  
> This is for Shannara810 who has been so lovely and supportive. You're a star :D  
> Also there will be jumping about time wise and jumping between characters in here but its all for a good cause so please stick with it  
> Comments are always welcome :)  
> Enjoy

The shouts from downstairs jolted Derek awake. He heard the twins begin to cry, heard Stiles and his father arguing in the kitchen. Dragging his jeans on, the dark haired man jogged down the steps, vaulting over the railing to land on silent feet in the hall. He rushed to the twins, laid in their twin Moses basket in the lounge, soothing them with soft caresses and gentle words. He shuddered as his mate's anger rolled through him. Stiles' voice rose again, startling the twins.  
"You can not be serious!" the boy raged.  
"You aren't even eighteen yet. And I most certainly will not give you permission to get married," his father shouted back.  
Derek sighed as he picked David up to change his diaper. He should have known it was this argument again. It had started the morning after Stiles had proposed.

*******

"Ok, just before your dad gets back, are you absolutely sure it wasn't just the sex talking?" Derek fretted, smoothing his hands down Stiles' neck.  
"Yes," the boy laughed. "I was serious when I asked you to marry me. Were you serious?"  
"In my mind we're already married but I understand that you want to make it offical by normal standards. And yes, I was serious when I said I'd marry you."  
The older Alpha could only laugh as the boy threw himself into his mate's arms. They kissed, deep and passionate, for a long time only parting when they heard cars pull up outside.

Jumping up, the Alpha pair rushed to the door, yanking it open just as Melissa McCall stepped out of her car, the Sheriff parking just behind her. Derek ran to the car, eager to hold his children. It may have only been one night but he had missed them desperately. Swiftly unbuckling Laura's car seat as Stiles did the same with David's, he hurried inside.  
"That's fine," Melissa called after them. "We'll struggle with the nine tonnes of baby stuff you gave us."  
Derek was too busy cuddling his babies to really care what she was saying. But his happy mood vanished in a puff of smoke when he felt Stiles make his decision.  
"Dad, I asked Derek to marry me and he said yes."  
And the world went to Hell.

*******

"Why not? Give me one good reason," Stiles snarled.  
"You're too young. And he's so much older."  
"Five years isn't that much older. Besides that what else?"  
"It isn't too late for you to meet someone else," the Sheriff sighed. "A nice normal girl or guy. There's plenty out there that'll accept a single father..."  
"So help me God, if you finish that sentence I will not be responsible for my actions," Stiles growled. Derek decided swift action was needed at this point. Scooping the twins up, he wandered into the kitchen, nodding silently to the seething Sheriff before moving to kiss his mate.

"Lydia and Erica are gonna be here in a few minutes to take the twins out. Why don't you go with them?" Derek suggested lightly, rubbing his nose against Stiles' cheek. "You look like you could use some fresh air."  
Silently, he begged his mate to go out and cool off before he said something he would regret. A deep growl trickled out of the boy's throat but he nodded, deftly taking the babies from Derek's arms and disappearing into lounge. Setting his face in neutral lines, the Alpha turned to face his soon-to-be father-in-law.

***

Settling Laura back into the travel cot, John Stilinski flopped down on Melissa's couch, eyes locked on the sleeping twins. He could hear Scott and Isaac talking quietly in the kitchen, laughing softly from time to time.  
"That young man has been a God send," Melissa remarked. "Scott was devastated after Allison's accident. Isaac has been his rock. Personally I think there's more there, they just don't know it yet."  
"Not another lot," John groaned, head dropping back onto the cushions.  
"And what is that supposed to mean?" Melissa demanded, voice cold and harsh.

"Is there a shortage of decent girls in this town or something? All the boys disappearing off together, doing Lord knows what..."  
The echo of the slap hung in the air for quite a while. Melissa massaged her hand, glaring at the Sheriff as he sat there, stunned, a perfect red outline of her palm on his cheek.  
"I never thought you would be so ignorant, John. Certainly not about something like this. Love is love. Whether its a man and a woman, two men or two women."  
"Stiles is my son, he deserves better than some lecherous werewolf laying claim to him."

"Have you ever spoken to them about it? You know what? It doesn't matter! Stiles and Derek are in love. They have two beautiful children together. Your feelings on the matter have nothing to do with anything. And if you continue acting like this, you'll lose Stiles and your grandchildren."  
"Over my dead body," he snapped, returning her glare.  
"Something tells me that, if you hurt Stiles with this idiotic behaviour, Derek will make that threat a reality. John, for Christ sake, just look at them together! They move in perfect synchronization all the time. The depth of the love they have for each other is the stuff legends are made of. And all you have to do to see it is just LOOK!" Sighing, Melissa sat back, rubbing one hand over her face. "You will lose your family over this, if you're not very careful."  
"But what can I do?" John asked quietly. He suddenly saw what he had been doing, how his actions had driven his son further away.  
"Start by talking to Derek."

***

Derek watched as Stiles wheeled the twin buggy down the street, laughing with Lydia and Erica. Then he turned back to Sheriff Stilinski, squared his shoulders and nodded.  
"Ok, now we can talk."  
"You don't want Stiles here to back you up?" John asked almost bitterly.  
"I don't think he should be here to witness his father's complete rejection of his lifestyle," the Alpha replied calmly. "Now, let's get down to the bone shall we? Why don't you tell me every problem you have with me."  
"There isn't enough time in the world," the Sheriff spat. Derek just raised one dark brow and waited. Staring into those cool but somehow dangerous green eyes, John Stilinski felt a shiver run down his spine. For the first time he realised that Derek Hale was truly dangerous. The wolf (he had heard enough conversations to know they spoke of it as a seperate being) was lurking just below the surface, watching its prey for a moment of weakness.

"You turned my boy into a monster." The words were almost a sob, the whole problem finally falling from his mouth like stale vomit. Derek merely blinked at him, studying the suddenly tired man before him.  
"You think he's any less your son because now he's a werewolf too?" he asked quietly.  
"I honestly don't know. He's so...different now. More settled, more self assured, more grown up. He doesn't talk at a million miles an hour, doesn't bounce around the house as much, clumsy and hyper and full of unstoppable energy. He has all these responsibilities now. You, the Pack, the kids. Where did his life go? What will he do now?"  
There were several silent minutes, the Sheriff sinking into a chair, Derek leaning against the wall, watching him.  
"He'll go back to school," Derek stated. 

John's head snapped up, eyes locked on the werewolf's calm face.  
"What?"  
"He'll go back to school and graduate. Then he'll apply for college, any college he wants. Let's face it, we both know he's so smart that if he really tried any college would take him, gladly. Then, once he's finished college, he'll get a job or go travelling."  
Unable to look away (or close his mouth for that matter) the older man just gaped at the Alpha.  
"You... You'd let him?"  
Derek sighed, running a hand through his hair in an oddly boyish gesture.  
"It was never my intention to turn Stiles. But it happened, no undoing it now. And yes, he is my mate, whether you like it or not. Wolves mate for life. I warned him, gave him an out and he didn't want, he said he only wanted me. But I was never going to stop him living his life. He should graduate, go to college, live his life. I want him to."  
"But why? Doesn't that go against everything your are. As a mated pair, I mean?"  
"Because I love him, I'll let him go."

And looking deep into those animal eyes, seeing the painful truth of that statement, shook something deep inside the elder Stilinski.  
"And the twins?" he asked, suspiciously.  
"I'll raise them here. I'm still the Alpha, the Pack still needs me. I would never take the twins away from their family. Letting Stiles go would be like a silver knife to the heart, every second he's gone. But I'll do it, for him, if he wants."  
John rubbed a hand over his face, suddenly wishing for a drink. The love he had seen in Derek, the day the children where born, was stronger than ever. He realised that it was his own ignorance that had blinded him to it. The fact that Derek was willing to let Stiles go, to have a life away from the Pack, from the responsibility of the children, was a true testament to the depth of his adoration.  
"I... I need some time to think about all this," he muttered.  
"I'm gonna head to the grocery store anyway. Play another fun round of 'So, you and the Stilinski boy, huh?' or my other favourite 'how did you lose all that weight so fast?' or, and this is the one I'm having trouble with the most 'where did those babies come from?' Man, I love shopping," Derek huffed angrily, grabbing the Jeep keys, yanking on Stiles' red hoodie and vanishing out the door. The Sheriff didn't hear any of it, too lost in his own thoughts.

***

Stiles shoved the buggy back in the under stairs closet, noting with a smile that Derek had finally moved that big spider he hated. Wandering into the kitchen, the young Alpha began making up the next lot of bottles, wondering if it would soon be time to up the amount again. The twins might just be normal babies at the moment but they sure could pack the grub away.  
"Stiles?"  
"Holy crap!" he cried, water slopping everywhere as the bottle flew from his hand. So intent on his own thoughts, he hadn't heard his father come in.  
"You ok there?" the Sheriff asked with a fond smile. Mighty werewolf he may be but he could still be startled. That small fact brought a glow of warmth to the older man as he watched his son scrabbled round the floor, mopping up water.  
"Fine," he answered sullenly.  
"Where's Derek? I'd like to talk to both of you."  
Stiles' eyes, so dark like his mother's that it made John choke up a little, were wide and curious. They became suddenly distant as he used the bond to call for Derek. The soft, almost reverent look on his face, made his father want to look away. The older wolf appeared through the backdoor, instantly moving to wrap his arms around Stiles.

"After much thought, and believe me its been a long day, I have decided that my answer is still no..."  
"Dad!"  
"Sheriff!"  
"Let me finish! No wedding...until Stiles is eighteen. You guys have so much else to deal with right now, what with school and the kids and the Pack. Once that's all settled down a bit then... Yes, you can get married with my blessing."  
Stiles threw himself at his dad, nearly knocking him over in his enthusiasm. He hugged the older man so hard his ribs creaked. Derek stood back, beaming happily at the pair. When they parted, he reached out his hand to the Sheriff, who took it, shaking heartily.  
"Thank you, Sheriff Stilinski."  
"I think you can call me John now," the older man chuckled.  
"How about Dad?" Stiles interjected, bouncing on the halls of his feet.  
"Don't push it, kid."

The knock at the front door was so soft, even Derek's wolf hearing almost missed it. Leaving the father and son arguing good naturedly, he padded towards the door to answer it. The waxing moon was barely half full but it cast enough light on the darkened porch to show the faces of their visitors. And the weapon pointed at his heart.  
"Hello, nephew mine. I'm sure you know our good friend, Mr Argent."


	14. The Ties That Bind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll kill you. I won't stop, I won't think about it and I sure as Hell won't regret it. So ask yourself this, Mr Argent, is threatening my children, my family, worth losing your life over?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, my baby, I've missed you. I had to take a little break, recharge my brain and give the muses a mini break. But we're back and ready to take on the new plot twist and tie up at least one loose end.  
> Comments stir the blood so please leave some :)  
> Enjoy

Backing away very slowly, eyes flicking between his uncle, Chris Argent and the shotgun, Derek warned Stiles to stay silent, to keep the twins silent and to get out. He felt his mate's flash of panic, his rage, his fierce protective instinct. He also felt him turn to the door, ready to rush to Derek's aid. Snapping at him to protect the babies, the older Alpha tried to distract his unwanted guests.  
"And how can I help you this evening?" he asked, voice icily calm. Peter stumbled forward and Derek noticed that his hands were cuffed behind his back. Raising an eyebrow, he focused on Chris, surprised by the change in the hunter. His hair was more noticeably grey, face more deeply lined. He hadn't shaved for a while or showered, by the smell. His eyes, however, burned.

"You killed my daughter!" Chris shouted.  
"She's not dead," Derek snapped back. Full throated wails came from the lounge. Both Peter and the hunter turned towards the noise, the wolf surprised, Argent angry.  
"And how would you like it if I hurt your children?"  
Derek's eyes blazed blood red, teeth and nails instantly long and razor sharp. He snarled at the hunter, crouching to lunge if he so much as twitched in that direction.  
"What happened to your code?" Stiles' asked, stepping into the hall, eyes as red as his mate's, words slurred by fangs. "No children, no innocents."  
"My Allison..."  
"She wasn't your Allison anymore," Derek snarled. With a huge effort he forced his teeth and claws to receed, forced himself to think of his family and calm the wolf that raged under his skin.

"She was mad," Stiles joined in. "Her mind was gone. You were the one so fond of the rabid dog analogy. Well, that's what she was, rabid. She attacked my mate! Nearly killed him and our unborn son. And don't think for a second she would have stopped there."  
From the corner of his eye, Stiles saw his dad edging closer, weapon in hand, face deadly calm.  
"Well," Peter chimed in. "This is just wonderful. We've opened a dialogue, we're talking openly...Any therapist would be proud."  
Chris swung the butt of the shotgun round, smashing it against the werewolf's throat, hard, making him choke, wheezing for air. Silently urging his mate back to the children, Derek froze as the gun swept his way again.  
"I've lost everything!" Chris growled. "My wife, my daughter, my sister. All because of you and your kind. What do I have now?"

Stiles felt his anger soften. The thought of losing Derek, the twins, any member of his family, just about broke his heart. He couldn't imagine what it had done to the hunter.  
"You want revenge, I understand that. But you must understand that what I did... She brought on herself."  
Argent's face hardened and he lunged forward, ramming the muzzle into Stiles' stomach. Faster than a blink Derek moved, sweeping in and up, knocking the gun from the man's hands. His hand closed around the fragile, human neck, slamming the man into the wall.  
"I'll kill you. I won't stop, I won't think about it and I sure as Hell won't regret it. So ask yourself this, Mr Argent, is threatening my children, my family, worth losing your life over?"

"What else is there?" he asked, eyes red with grief. "You took everything from me."  
"And your family took everything from me! Your sister killed everyone I loved. But I didn't come after you. And now I have a new family. You can have one too."  
Chris blinked at the Alpha, confused for a moment, then it sank in.  
"No! I don't want to be like you."  
"You don't have to be a wolf. But you can still be part of our family." Derek released him, stepping back to Stiles' side. He felt his mate's confusion, his concern but soothed them as best be could with gentle thoughts.  
"I don't..." Chris stammered.  
"This can end any number of ways. You could kill us all. You could leave here and never think about us again. You could go home and plot your revenge. Or we can be allies. Its up to you."  
Argent stood staring at the Alphas for a long time, different emotions warring across his face. A thin wail came from the lounge again.  
"Laura Allison is hungry," Derek smiled softly, turning away from the hunter. He saw Argent startle, saw him make a move towards the crying child, only to find himself with a face full of angry Stiles.

"Why don't you explain where you found him?" he snarled, blocking the hunter's way, motioning to where Peter was still gasping for air.  
"He was at the Hale house, digging around in the ruins for something. I figured he would be my key in."  
"You should have just killed him," Stiles snorted disdainfully. "He's the reason we're in this mess."  
"I'm also," Peter gasped, face a pale green hue. "The reason you're with Derek, in a roundabout kind of way, so be nice."  
"Have I ripped your head off? No? Then consider this me being nice," Stiles snarled. He felt Derek approaching with the twins, tried to make him stay back but the older man just pressed a kiss to the back of his head, stepping into view of the hunter. Argent's face went soft the moment he laid eyes on them. The shotgun clattered, unheeded, to the floor as he walked slowly forward.  
"Laura Allison? Why did you call her that?" he asked, peering at the little girl, easily identifiable by the copious amounts of pink Lydia bought for her.  
"Because she looks like my sister. And, despite what happened at the end, Allison was once a dearly loved friend. She should be remembered in a new life," Derek answered quietly.

Chris heaved in one long, shuddering breath, tears welling up and spilling over as he reached out one calloused finger. One of the tiny girl's hands came up, curling over the blunt digit and holding on tightly. Real sobs began to shake the hunter even as he smiled at the bright eyed baby. The Sheriff appeared at that moment, gun holstered, to wrap one arm around Argent's shoulders.  
"Come on with me, Chris. We'll have a drink, calm down a bit, huh?"  
Stiles puffed out a silent breath, eagerly reaching out to take his children from Derek.  
"Lovely. Now, can we please free me from these cuffs? They run a low level electrical current running through me so I can't even break them myself. So embarrassing, being caught like a stupid animal," Peter grumbled.

Derek quickly removed the restraints, a little rougher than necessary but, hey, he's only human... Kind of. Rubbing the raw skin of his wrists, Peter walked to Stiles, peering down at the twins.  
"So this is the next generation. Not bad, Derek, not bad at all."  
Snorting, the older Alpha turned away to throw the cuffs outside. The sudden surge of panic from Stiles made him whip round.  
"What are you doing?!" the boy shouted, backing away as fast as he could. Peter was looming over him, hunched close to the now squirming children. David suddenly scream, high and pain filled. Derek was moving before he even thought, scooping up the shotgun. His uncle turned, lips and fangs red with the baby boy's blood. Everything slowed down. Derek saw Stiles crumple to the ground, shielding the twins with his body. He saw the shotgun focus on Peter. But before he could pull the trigger, protect his family, there was a noise like thunder. Blood sprayed into the air, Peter's body jerking as bullets pounded into him. The life drained from the huge blue eyes, body thudding to the carpet.

Chris Argent stood in the kitchen door, gun still pointed at the now lifeless body. He turned calm, determined eyes to Derek, nodding solumnly. Rushing to Stiles, dropping to the floor to examine his son, the Alpha nodded back, mouthing a silent thank you.


	15. Of Clashes Amd Cuties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He...What? No!" Stiles snapped, glaring at Coach. "No way am I going to university in New York!"  
> "Hey, don't shoot the messenger! Your Dad said he'd discussed it with Derek and..."  
> "Derek!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30,000 hits :O you guys are FANTASTIC! Thank you so much for keeping the love flowing :)  
> I can't promise this will be my best work, I've been a bit feverish the last few days :/ but I did my best  
> Comments are, as always, much adored so feel free to leave as many as you like :D  
> Enjoy

Standing on the field, tightening the strap on his helmet, Stiles let his eyes wander to the stands where Derek and his Dad sat with the twins. He felt the sappy grin cross his face as he looked at his family, chuckling quietly when Derek stood, holding the babies for him to see. They were wearing tiny lacrosse uniforms, exact copies of his own, down to the name and number. Lydia (because who else could find such perfect matches) had also found tiny pads and boots. Scott and Isaac came to stand next to their young Alpha, both smiling.  
"Every girl in the stands is swooning over Derek right now," Isaac laughed.  
"And every guy is cursing him," Scott chuckled. "There are gonna be a lot of broody women in town tonight."  
Stiles laughed with them, beaming up at his mate. He saw Lydia and Erica join him in the stands, Boyd and Jackson already on the field, terrorizing the opposing team by flashing wolf eyes and growling. The referee called for them to get in position. The game was about to start.

Coming back to school had been a hard decision for Stiles. On one hand he wanted to graduate, to get the grades he needed to apply for college courses. On the other, he wanted to stay home with Derek and their children. He wanted to watch them grow, learn new things, become the amazing little people he was positive they would be. In the end it was Derek that persuaded him to go back. Laid in bed one night, hands trailing over bare flesh, trading lazy kisses, the older Alpha had nudged him with his nose until Stiles looked into his eyes.  
"You deserve one shred of normalcy, love," he murmured. "Go back, take your Finals, graduate top of the school. I can look after the twins while you're there."  
"But I'll miss so much..."  
"Not that much, love. Besides, this is your future, it's important too."  
"But..."  
"No more buts," Derek laughed, kissing the tip of his mate's nose. "Now sleep."

Walking into school that first day had been tough. There were rumours, sudden silences when he entered a room, sly comments and outright nastiness. But his Pack rallied round. Scott and Isaac spoke to the lacrosse team, voices edged with snarls. Jackson and Boyd dealt with everyone else, coolly informing them that if they had a problem with Stiles then they had a problem with them. Erica and Lydia dealt with all the girls, using the cover story Lydia had come up with to bring the female population of the school on side. Explaining that Stiles and Derek had fallen madly in love (which was enough to melt most hearts) she then told them that a distance relative of Derek's had died in child birth, leaving the care of her twins to the black haired man. The new couple had decided to raise them together. By the time the girls had finished their tale, not a single female had a bad word to say to, or about, Stiles.

The whistle blew, Coach calling Stiles off the field with frantic arm movements.  
"Bilinski! Get over here!"  
Jogging off the pitch, mentally shrugging when Derek asked what was going on, the young Alpha frowned when he saw one of the subs set off to take his place.  
"What's wrong, Coach?"  
"You need to pick up your game!" He jerked his head in the direction of Derek and the babies. "Just because lover boy and the kids are in the stands doesn't mean you get to slack off! Now shape the Hell up. Oh, I almost forgot, we need to talk about you classes."  
"We do?" Stiles was more confused than ever now. Sure, the whole school had been fed that BS story but the Coach had really clamped down, never giving Stiles an inch.  
"Now look, I don't care that those kids are keeping you up or that you're recovering from some weird intestinal thing..."  
(That had been the cover for the rapid weight gain and loss.)  
"Your grades need to be higher if you want to have any chance of being accepted by a New York university. John might think you can just..."  
"He...What? No!" Stiles snapped, glaring at Coach. "No way am I going to university in New York!"  
"Hey, don't shoot the messenger! Your Dad said he'd discussed it with Derek and..."  
"Derek!"

***

The car ride home was tense. Sheriff Stilinski had taken one look at his son's face and quickly informed them he was taking the twins home in his car. Derek sat in the passenger seat of the Jeep, shooting concerned glances at his mate. He began rambling to fill the awkward silence.  
"All the girls were madly in love with the kids. And, I swear, I saw a couple of them giving me the once over. There was even talk of making the twins team mascots," he chattered, still watching the boy closely. It took a moment to realise they weren't heading home but out into the woods, towards the ruins of the Hale house.  
"What's going on?" he asked finally. The rolling anger in Stiles' mind, the deep hurt and anguish, were giving Derek a headache. The Jeep jerked to a sudden stop, flinging the older Alpha against the dashboard.  
"New York!" he spat, turning to glare at his mate.  
"Oh."

"Oh? Oh?! That's all you have to say? You want to get rid of me so badly and all you can say, in your defense, is OH?!" Stiles pratically screamed. Derek flinched, lowering his eyes.  
"I just want you to be happy. Going off to university, getting a degree..."  
"Should have been something we discussed, privately! Not something you should be deciding with my father!"  
"You deserve a normal life, Stiles. A chance to do all the things you should have done if I hadn't...bitten you." Derek hunched in his seat, looking at Stiles through his lashes. Staring at the older man, anger still bubbled inside Stiles but now it was heavily tempered by sadness.  
"Do you not love me anymore?" he asked in a small voice.  
"Of course I do! Jesus, Stiles, I love you more than life. But, as your father made abundantly clear, I have taken your life away."  
"No you haven't! You gave me a life, a wonderful life. I don't want to go to university in New York. I don't want to leave you, the kids, the Pack or my Dad. What were you thinking, making this decision without even talking to me first?"  


Derek could only shrug. Looking back, he realised that his noble sentiment had been made with absolutely no regard for Stiles' feelings at all. Reaching out a tentative hand, he brushed his fingers along his mate's arm, apologising silently. The fiery wall of the boy's anger blocked his first attempts but it slowly died away, revealing the deep hurt behind. Horrified that his beloved had taken his urgings to go away to school as a rejection, Derek scrambled out of the Jeep, rushing round to the driver's side and yanked open the door. Tugging Stiles round to face him, Derek took that most loved face in his hands, forcing the boy to look at him.  
"I am so sorry. I thought I was doing what was best for you. Your Dad was so distraught, convinced I'd taken your future away, that I was making you stay home and not apply to university. I wanted to show him that I loved you enough to let you go, if that's what you really wanted to do."

Staring deep into those stormy green eyes, Stiles saw that Derek had only been doing what he, sincerely, thought was right. The feel of his mate's big hands cradling his face so gently made him shiver slightly.  
"You were so willing for me to go. Do you not want me around anymore?"  
"I have never wanted something as much as I want you! Being away from you, even for a moment, is physically painful. But that is not the point. My point was I am willing to stay here, raise the kids, lead the Pack, while you had the kind of life I thought you wanted before I gave you the Bite...and changed everything."  
Grabbing Derek's shoulders, shaking him once, hard, Stiles drove his point home.   
"The Bite made everything better. I got you, two beautiful children, the Pack and the ability to walk across a room without tripping over myself! While I, kind of, appreciate the whole 'letting me go because you love me' thing, that's not what I want. Sure, getting a degree would be great, but why you thought I'd go to New York to do it is beyond me."  
"Your Dad mentioned..."  
"Shh! I'm still angry. And it hurts that you know so little about me, thinking I could leave you behind like some high school crush. But I can see why you did it."  
They stared at each other, letting their thoughts mingle, seeing each others anger, hurt, remorse and sorrow, feeling the love between them strain a little more. It might be a while before Stiles completely forgave Derek but they both knew, as long as they had each other and their family, they'd be alright.


	16. Odds And Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going ok for the Alphas at the moment. Stiles is back at school, Derek is a proud stay at home daddy. But if you pull back from their love bubble for a moment, you'll discover other relationships have been quietly getting on with it. Let's take a closer look at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, here we ate again. Only this time we're doing something a little different. We're going to be looking outside Planet Sterek and having a gander at the other people in their lives. Here is a list:  
> 1)Erica/Boyd  
> 2) John Stilinski/Melissa McCall  
> 3) Jackson/Lydia  
> 4)And, finally, one I'm both nervous and excited to write Scott/Isaac. Oh, and a mystery one. Let's see who gets it ;)  
> Comments are delightful so leave a few, please  
> Enjoy

Dropping onto the damp ground, panting, the blond girl grinned up at her opponent. Leaning over, Boyd gripped his knees, sucking in huge lungfuls of air.  
"Damn... When did... You get... So fast?" he gasped. Erica just continued grinning at him, big brown eyes sparkling mischievously. Huffing out a tired laugh, the boy sank to the ground next to her, leaning against her.  
With everything that had been going on the last few months, they hadn't really had any time together, just the two of them. This race through the woods was exactly what they needed to reconnect. Erica had been so focused on other things, the Alphas, the twins, hanging out with her new BFF Lydia, that Boyd was worried they were drifting apart. 

"You're thinking too loud," the girl laughed. "What's wrong?"  
"Do you ever... Think about the future?" he asked, letting his head fall back to gaze at the stars.  
"You mean, what I want to do after I graduate?"  
"Nooo... Not quite."  
"If you mean like, a degree and stuff, I haven't even started thinking..." Erica glanced at him, slightly confused.  
"No! That's not what I meant either." Taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders, Boyd looked at the girl, eyes softening as he took her in. The starlight in her hair made her appear ethereal, her deep, warm brown eyes focused completely on him with their usual frank honesty.  
"Then what do you mean?" she asked softly.

"I look at Derek and Stiles, at everything they have, everything they are to each other, and... I want that. I want someone who will love me, completely, unconditionally. I want to settle down and have kids. Do you... Ever think about that?"  
Boyd stopped, staring into Erica's eyes, willing her to understand what he was saying. He saw the understanding dawn on her, saw her mouth drop open and knew he had to get the rest out.  
"I love you. You're gorgeous and smart, so sweet and funny. I can feel my wolf right now, just under my skin, howling in my ears, demanding its mate. That's you. It's always been you. I want to be with you forever, Erica."  
As suddenly as the words burst out of him, they stopped. Boyd dropped his eyes, squeezing them shut so he wouldn't see her rejection. A soft hand on his cheek startled them back open to see Erica's smiling face.  
"What took you so long?"

*****

Settling herself deeper into the couch cushions, Melissa McCall groaned when she realised she'd left her wine in the kitchen. Muttering about old age and teenagers driving her mad, she padded back to get it. Just as she was about to settle again there was a knock at the door.  
"Oh, for crying out loud," she sighed. Her eyebrows shot up when she discovered John Stilinski stood outside, a bottle of wine and a bunch of flowers in hand.  
"I know this wasn't our scheduled date night," John blurted. " But I know you had a stressful day and, well, I wanted to cheer you up a bit."  
Melissa felt her insides melt slightly at the sweet gesture. Motioning him inside, she sent a silent thank you to her interferring son and his big mouth.

When he'd bounded down the stairs, saying they were all going to Stiles' house for some Pack bonding (movies, pizza and beer, she was sure) Melissa had almost asked him not to go. She bit her lip at the last moment, nodding silently as she fought back tears. But Scott's damned wolf senses had picked up her distress. He rushed to her side, wrapping his arms around her. Even then, in a purely comforting gesture, she could feel the coiled power inside her son, the steel trap muscles that could crush her as easily as they hugged.  
"I'll call Isaac, tell him to go without me. Then you can..."  
"No, sweetie. I'm ok, it was just a bad day at work."  
"What happened?"  
"A little boy came in today. He'd been beaten so badly by his mother that he didn't even make it passed the ER. He looked so much like you, when you were that age, so small and frail. It just... It got to me. God, I hate ER rotation," she sniffed, wiping away the tears that had escaped.  
"I'll stay with you..."

Melissa looked into Scott's eyes, really studied him for a moment, then smiled slightly. He'd really grown up a lot since this whole werewolf thing and its various dramas had come about. And, while she had liked Allison well enough, the real credit went to Isaac.  
"You go have your night out. I'm alright, honest. I'll curl up with a chick flick and some wine, maybe even some chocolate. That cures all ills."  
It had taken a little long to persuade Scott to go but eventually he had left, making her promise to call of she needed him. And now her... Boyfriend? That sounded a little too high school. Well, her whatever he was, had arrived out of the blue, to cheer her up.

"You're too sweet. Thank you for this," Melissa smiled, sitting down next to John on the couch. "I take it Scott told you about it."  
"Yeah, he was really worried about you. And I had to arrest that woman. So sad. She's been reported to social services so many times."  
They fell silent, each lost in their own thoughts. Then John reached out and took Melissa's hand, pulling her back to the present.  
"I know we've kept this kind of casual, not really a couple but not seeing other people either. And I was wondering...hoping, really, that you might, maybe, want to make it a bit more offical?"  
Melissa stared at him, surprised to see him blushing, but not quite able to get her head around what he just said.  
"Are you asking me to marry you? Because I'm not anywhere near..."  
"NO! Oh, God no!" John protested, horrified. "I meant becoming a proper couple. Letting people know that we're in a relationship...kind of...thing."  
The Sheriff stuttered to a stop, more uncomfortable than he'd been in a long time. With a laugh, Melissa wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him soundly.  
"A relationship kind of thing sounds good to me."

*****

Running the brush through her hair one last time, Lydia placed it back on the dresser. She saw Jackson watching her from the bed, a soft smile on his face as he watched her going about her bedtime routine.  
"What?" she asked, spinning round with her hands on her hips. Granted, the pose, plus the lacy negligee she was wearing, really emphasized her body. She hid a smug grin when Jackson's eyes travelled over her body, schooling her features into a stern expression.  
"You're looking very beautiful this evening. Going somewhere special?" he teased, reaching out to pull the red head closer. She went willingly, wrapping ner arms around his neck, bending to press a kiss to his full lips.  
"Not really. But I do have this pretty special guy coming round."

Jackson grinned, chuckling when Lydia ran her fingers through his hair, tickling behind his ears. She climbed into his lap, fluttering kisses over his face.  
"So what's this guy like?" Jackson asked, trailing his fingers up her back, brushed them through her hair, letting the silky strands tickle his skin.  
"He's kind of an ass..."  
"Hey!"  
"But he can be sweet too. Funny, smart, sporty and totally gorgeous. I really like him," Lydia whispered, pressing their cheeks together. Jackson leant back, staring into those glorious green eyes, searching them for several seconds before he pressed their lips together, kissing her passionately. When they drew apart, panting slightly, Lydia frowned at Jackson. She had sensed something different in him the last few days. He'd been quiet, distracted, often staring blankly into the distance until someone or something snapped him out of it.  
"What aren't you telling me?" Lydia asked softly, framing his face in her hands. With a sigh, Jackson flopped back on the bed, leaving his girl looming over him in the semi darkness.

"I'm moving to Rome."  
Lydia reared back as if she'd been slapped, staggering to her feet. She grabbed the dresser to support her suddenly weak knees, shaking her head.  
"But... But I thought... I assumed we would be together for life. I thought we were going to build a life together! We talked about getting married and having kids! Why...?"  
Jackson jumped up, gripping the red haired girl's arms as he tried to calm her, begging her to take a deep breath and just listen.  
"It's not like I want to go! But my parents have to move for work and there some other stuff too."  
"What stuff?!" Lydia nearly screamed. Pulling her closer, Jackson hauled her onto the bed with him, wrapping himself around her. 

"Some members of my biological family have been demanding contact. I'm not interested but they have been calling, e-mailing, showing up uninvited... It's been causing some serious tension at home. So, instead of facing it, my parents have decided that the move will solve everything."  
Lydia couldn't breathe, tears burned in her eyes, her chest ached as though some huge weight was pressing down on her. Jackson felt solid and warm around her, a familiar presence she had assumed would be with her always. She had seen their wedding day in her arenas, seen their children! How could this be happening? The tears overflowed, streaming down her cheeks. She heaved out a huge sob, burying her face in Jackson's chest.  
"Please don't cry, baby. I promise, I'll find a way to come back to you."

*****

Dropping onto the end of his bed, Scott grabbed a spare towel and set to work drying his hair. Today's practise had been hard work, Boyd, Jackson, Stiles and Isaac all deciding to play extra rough. The shower had eased some of the lingering soreness from his muscles, the deep tissue bruises fading under the hot water.  
"Scott? I'm going out now!" his Mom yelled up the stairs. "I'll be late so make sure you eat properly, ok?"  
"Sure, Mom," he called back. He heard her close the front door, heard her get into her car and drive away, heard her turn left at the end of the street then silence.  
"She's out with the Sheriff again, huh?" a voice asked. Scott jumped, spinning round, claws and fangs flashing out. But he blinked when he saw Isaac stood by his bedroom door, smiling nonchalantly.  
"How did you get in?" he asked, teeth and fingers returning to normal. He didn't really mind that the other buy had snuck in, it was simply the shock of his silent appearence.  
"Back door was left unlocked. I was gonna call but I figured you wouldn't mind if I just showed up."

Studying the other boy, Scott saw the now familiar signs of a nightmare on his face. Sure, his Dad was gone now but that didn't mean the mental scars he'd left on Isaac were. He couldn't even look at a freezer without shuddering and enclosed spaces? Forget it.  
"Want to talk about it?" Scott asked softly, shuffling over so his friend could fold his long frame onto the bed. Isaac huddled close to the other boy, resting his forehead on one naked shoulder, shaking his head.  
"I just... Didn't want to be alone. Is that ok?"  
"Of course." Scott hated hearing that broken hitch in his friend's voice, hated hearing evidence of a pain he could heal. Wrapping an arm around the lanky boy's waist, they sat there for a while, taking comfort from each other. After what happened with Allison, Isaac had come to Scott's rescue. He had talked softly to him, helping back from the edge of grief enduced madness more than once. He had held him as he wept, sat calmly in the face of his anger, cajoled him out of bed when he was too depressed to move. But it went the other way too. Scott had held Isaac in the aftermath of his nightmares, rocking him, soothing his fears as best he could. He took him to arcades and fun fairs, determined to bring laughter to the usually serious boy's face.

It was the sudden lack of warmth against his side that snapped Scott back to the present. Isaac was heading for the door, shoulders still hunched against imagined blows.  
"Hey," Scott called, voice soft so he didn't startle the other wolf. "Do you want to stay here tonight? I was gonna throw a pizza in the oven and watch some horror movies. Mom's not gonna be home til late so it's not a problem. Not like she minds anyway. She likes you being here."  
Isaac had half turned back, a smile curving his lips.  
"She only likes me because I do the dishes. Is it a meat feast pizza?"  
"Of course it is. None of that plain cheese crap here. Come on, you can have first pick of the movies."

Cries woke Scott. It was late, or early depending how you looked at it, the sky the pale grey of false dawn. He could hear thrashing, feet drumming against cushions, arms flailing.  
"No Dad! Please let me out! Dad! Nononono! Don't shut the door!"  
Scott was up and moving before the second word was out. He rushed down the stairs, stopping just inside the lounge, unsure what to do. He knew from experience that touching Isaac during a nightmare resulted in bruises and blood.   
"Isaac? It's alright. You're safe here. Isaac? It's me, Scott."  
As he spoke, the young werewolf moved closer to the couch. The thrashing had stopped just after he started speaking and he knelt next to the couch, eyes searching the hunched, blanketed form. Scott saw the tremours wracking Isaac's body, heard the sobs. Gently, he rubbed a comforting hand up the taller wolf's back.  
"I'm... S...sorry," Isaac gasped, keeping his face away from Scott. "Haven't had...one like that...for a while."  
"Nothing to be sorry for. Come on, you can sleep in my room."

It took Scott hauling the boy to his feet and practically ordering him upstairs to get Isaac to go. He was curled in a ball on the floor when Scott got to his room, huddled in a corner.  
"Oh no, up on the bed," the dark haired boy instructed. Huge, blue eyes blinked at him before Isaac crawled up on to the bed, pressing himself right against the edge. Scott climbed in, pulling the covers over them both, staring at the ceiling in the semi darkness. He felt Isaac's tense form relax, heard his breathing settling into the deeper, more rhythmic patterns of sleep. Scott let the sound lull him toward sleep too. Rolling onto his side, the wolf wrapped one arm around the other boy's waist, smiling when the taller wolf pressed back into him. Sleep swept them away, deep into soothing, healing oblivion, kept company only by each other.


	17. I Was Made For Lovin' You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That! That's what I want for my birthday."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We now return to our regularly scheduled programming. That's right, my fellow Sterek lovers, we're back with our beloved boys :D  
> Also, to avoid confusion, we have jumped forward a few months to a...let's go with fun, age for both babies and parents ;)  
> Title from the song of the same name by Kiss because... Well, I wanted to ;)  
> Comments let me know I'm doing it right so please leave some :)  
> Enjoy

"David, no! Give it to Daddy please. Good boy! Laura? Come this way. Come on, baby girl, that's it. Ready for some tasty food? Yeah? Oh no, don't cry!" Stiles rushed to scoop his daughter up, rubbing her back, making soothing shushing noises. Then he heard a bump and David started to wail too. Spinning round, Stiles found his son had pulled the singing cookie jar thing Lydia had bought off the table, bumping himself on the head with it. Lifting David in the other arm, the young Alpha collapsed onto the couch, exhausted.  
"How does Derek do this every day?" he groaned. His mate had only gone to the grocery store, leaving Stiles to run around after the 10 month old twins. David grabbed a handful of Stiles' shirt, stuffed it in his mouth and began chewing it. They were crawling now, standing on little wobbly, chubby legs when they had something or someone to hang on to. It was exhausting chasing them round the house, trying to keep both of them in sight. They might be small but, damn, they were fast! They each had their bottom two teeth and hadn't it been a joy waiting for those to come through! Lots of screaming, dribbling and very long nights. Derek had promised, after long searches of parenting web sites and baby books, that the rest should come through a little easier now.

"There are my babies," a voice like warm honey crooned from the door. Tilting his head back, Stiles saw Derek in the doorway, arms full of bag, beaming at them.  
"Oh thank God," Stiles breathed. Laura stopped crying, reaching out for Derek, chanting 'dadada' as she did. David continued wailing, tiny fists thumping into Stiles' shoulder.  
"Trouble, love?" the dark haired Alpha called back as he vanished into the kitchen, unpacking the bags.  
"I was about to feed them but then Laura started crying and I think she ate something off the carpet and David banged his head with that singing cookie thing. Do you think we should call the doctor? What if he has brain damage?!" the boy panicked.  
"Calm down," Derek laughed, reappearing. "That cookie jar thing is made from rubber and foam. David is fine. And, as I vacuumed earlier, I'm sure Laura only found a cereal found crumb from breakfast. Don't worry so much."  
Stiles opened his mouth to inform his mate he worried the perfect amount, thank you so very much. But Derek bent down and pressed a soft kiss to his lips, humming happily as he did so. Then he dropped down next to Stiles, sweeping David from his arms, rocking the baby in his arms while he crooned gently to him. Laura ninjaed out of Stiles' grip, tiny hands clinging to Derek's shirt as she scaled him like a monkey up a tree.

"Feeling left out, baby girl?" the older man chuckled. "No worries, Daddy has cuddles for everyone. Even Dada."  
Motioning with one finger, Derek hooked his mate closer, pulling him in so they were all smushed together. David began to giggle, tears forgotten, as his daddies tickled him and his sister.  
"If Dada puts your highchairs up, we can get lunch underway," the older man smiled, pressing gentle kisses on each tiny forehead. Stiles quickly unfolded the chairs, taking David to fasten him into his, while Derek clipped Laura in. Then he vanished into the kitchen for a few moments, reappearing with two sandwiches cut in to small pieces. Setting them in front of the twins, the Alpha pair stood back, watching fondly as they stuffed the bread and wafer thin chicken slices into their mouths.  
"When did they get so big?" Stiles sighed, resting his head on Derek's shoulder. Wrapping an arm around the boy's waist, the green eyed man shrugged slightly.  
"It seems to have snuck up on us, babe."

"Soon it'll be their birthday..."  
"Speaking of birthdays," Derek interrupted. "Yours is in two weeks. And you haven't told me what you want."  
"I have everything I could ever want. Though, now I think on it, you do owe me some new clothes," Stiles chuckled, nudging his mate with a sly wink.  
"So I do," Derek laughed. "Oh, the laundry! Can you wash up their bottles while I put it in the dryer? Then we can settle them for their nap."  
"How do you do all this by yourself when I'm at school?"  
"Practice," Derek's reply floated back. Stiles wandered into the kitchen, opening the dining room doors so he could keep an eye on the twins while he washed up. As he was putting the last bottle away, he spotted a small notebook on the table, crumpled and a little well worn around the edges but obviously important to someone. Curious, he flipped open the front cover, eyes widening.  
"Honey?" he called. "Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

Popping his head into the kitchen, Derek frowned, shaking his head.  
"Don't think so, baby. Why?" His eyes fell on the little book in his mate's hand. "Oh, you mean my wedding book? Well, it was just some ideas. I wasn't sure when you would want to get married so I started jotting down ideas..."  
Staring at his mate, at the soft pink flush on his cheeks, Stiles thought his heart might burst with love. He hadn't really given the wedding any thought, too focused on the children and school. To find out that Derek had not only been thinking about it but planning it too... It made the younger Alpha so happy. And just like that, he knew.  
"That! That's what I want for my birthday."  
Derek's head snapped up, eyes huge in his face.  
"What?" he demanded.  
"I want us to get married on my birthday," Stiles beamed, aglow with happiness. "It'll be perfect."

Derek's mouth hung open, shock written all over his face.  
"But... But a wedding takes time to plan. There are all kinds of things to arrange. A venue, a registrar, guests, food, music, suits, flowers, rings... There's so much to arrange and two weeks just isn't enough," Derek panicked. The touch of Stiles' hands on his face instantly calmed the green eyed man, a wave of soft thoughts and love washing over his mind.  
"You're forgetting one very important fact, my sweet," Stiles smirked, leaning up to kiss the end of Derek's nose.  
"I am?"  
"We have a secret weapon. A tool specifically made for organization."  
Seeing the confusion on his mate's face, Stiles leaned in for another kiss before moving back towards to lounge and the twins.  
"We have Lydia."


	18. You Fill Up My Senses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was it, Stiles realised. The first day of the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after an incredibly long absence (for which i apologise and thank you for being so patient) we're here, the wedding.  
> the title is from the song 'Annie's Song' by John Denver. this chapter had also been inspired by 'A Case Of You' by Joni Mitchell. such moving music.  
> again, thank you all so much for waiting so patiently for this. i hope it lives up to your expectations.  
> comments are just beautiful  
> enjoy

Derek playfully wrestled David into his coat, zipping it up before fastening him in the buggy. Then he chased Laura across the floor, chuckling as he scooped the squealing girl up.  
"Come on, trouble, time to head home. Aunt Lydia will be waiting."  
Turning, the black haired Alpha came face to face with one of the women from the playgroup he'd started taking to twins to, Vander's mom if he remembered right. She beamed at him, tossing her hair and smiling flirtatiously.  
"You're so good with them," she gushed, reaching out to touch his arm. He drew back slightly, not wanting anymore of her disgusting perfume on him than absolutely necessary. He was going to have to wash all their clothes when he got in as it was. She frowned slightly; face quickly smoothing out as she moved in for another try.

"Yeah, it came as a surprise to me too," Derek replied, evading her grabby hands and heading back to the buggy. David was watching them with huge, dark eyes, waving one chubby fist at his sister. Derek quickly slipped Laura's coat on, keeping a wary eye on the woman. She turned away, muttering under her breath about converting the sexy gay guy. She wasn't the first to think that all he needed was some good, old fashioned female lovin' to turn him straight but she would be the last. In three days time, Stiles would be his husband in the eyes of the human law and the women of Beacon Hills would have to turn their efforts elsewhere. Fastening the baby girl next to her brother, Derek made a quick getaway, dodging the gauntlet of other single (and not so single) mothers.  
"We're gonna go home and have lunch with Aunty Lydia. And you can laugh at Daddy while she yells at me for not trying my suit on yet."

Planning the wedding had been one long, unstoppable nightmare in Derek's opinion. Lydia had swept in the day after Stiles had announced his birthday wish, dumped an armful of wedding magazines in front of the startled pair, pulled out a big folder full of notes and got straight to work. She had venues, florists, caterers, registrars, tailors and ring shops, all organised alphabetically, waiting for the Alphas to pick. She laid out the pros and cons of each place, giving the couple a chance to make a decision. Eventually, after a huge argument between the red headed girl and an increasingly pissed off young Alpha, Derek had innocently commented that he wanted to get married outside. They had both turned on him, Stiles surprised, Lydia calculating. The venue had been sorted then, a hotel with woods and a huge lake, plenty of room for all the guests and a function room for the meal. Lydia had ticked that off her list with a smile. Then had come the guest list, which Derek left the pair to decide on, the menu, the band, the decorations.... It had gone on and on! But Stiles was happy, that's all that mattered to Derek.

The red haired girl was waiting for them as they rounded the corner, Derek singing 'The Wheels On The Bus' loudly, the twins clapping along, squealing with laughter. Lydia couldn't help smiling sadly as she watched them, her mind turning towards Jackson and the visions she'd had of their own children. When David spotted her, a huge smiled spread over his face and his little arms reached out to her. Derek grinned, fishing his keys out to hand to her while he maneuvered the double buggy closer to the door.  
"Here for more wedding torture I see," he chuckled, lifting the buggy through the door, the twins laughing merrily.  
"Got to make sure everything fits before the big day. You go make their lunch while I get them out of there," Lydia ordered, already bending to unfasten the harness. The Alpha smiled softly at her. Someday, Lydia Martin would be a fantastic mother.

As the twins munched on their chicken salad and baby pasta (Derek believed in a balanced diet) Lydia pulled out the hated wedding folder, looking at the Alpha expectantly.  
"I'm going, I'm going," he sighed, heading upstairs. His suit was in the closet in the twins’ room, hanging in its garment bag. Unzipping it slowly, Derek let out a tiny sigh. The suit was black but around the collar, cuffs and down the lapels, embroidered in a green so dark it was almost black, was wolves. The shirt was plain white, the buttons small pewter wolf heads with glittering green eyes. They looked wonderful as he slipped them through the holes, sparkling in the sunlight. Everything was tailored perfectly, fitting his broad shoulders and lean waist with comfortable ease. Derek had no idea how Lydia had gotten this done in such a short time. When he asked she just smiled a small, secretive smile and refused to answer.  
"Perfect," she declared when he walked into the lounge, a little self conscious. Derek was a simple man. He liked his black jeans, grey shirts and his beat up old leather jacket. This suit was much flashier than anything he'd ever had before. But the delighted smile on Lydia's face showed that he looked just as she'd imagined.  
"I'll fix your hair beforehand..."  
"No, that's ok. I have someone coming to do it for me. Stiles will need you much more than I will. He's gonna be pretty much by himself, everyone else will be helping with the twins."  
"Speaking of which," Lydia interjected. "We better make sure they haven't had a sudden growth spurt. Go hang that back up and bring down their outfits."  
"Sir! Yes Sir!" Derek barked, snapping off a salute. Lydia stuck her tongue out at him, laughing as he bounded up the stairs. Sometimes she forgot that Derek had a playful side, a side that had come out a lot more since he'd been with Stiles and the twins had come along.

The children objected loudly to being cleaned up but a few cuddles and a mad tickling session solved that. Derek reappeared with two tiny garment bags, watching as his kids climbed all over Lydia, using her as a stepping stone to get on the couch only to then try and crawl back down her again. The pretty red head sat on the floor, laughing, trying to stop the hyper pair from falling.  
"How do you cope with these two crazies?" she giggled, swooping Laura up to cuddle her.  
"You've met their father, right?" he chuckled, bending to pluck David off the couch and start stripping the tiny dungarees off. The elasticized trousers slid over his diaper padded butt easily, though getting the small shirt on and buttoned, proved to be much more challenging. A miniature version of Derek's suit jacket came next then small, soft black shoes to complete the outfit. Lydia squealed excitedly, snatching her phone out of her bag to take some pictures. The tiny, black haired boy gazed up at his father, chocolate eyes serious and vaguely unimpressed. It was a look Derek had seen on his own face many times. Seeing it in David's just made him laugh and hug his son close.

"Laura's turn," Lydia smiled. She deftly undid the little girl's dress, opening the small garment bag with the other hand. Laura's dress was white with the same dark green wolves as Derek's suit embroidered around the bottom, a matching sash and tiny, glittery white shoes. She seemed entranced by the sparkles, giving Lydia a chance to fasten the dress with minimal fuss. A little white hair band with a dark green flower to one side finished the outfit. Lydia snapped more photos of her sat in the middle of the room while Derek could only stare at his daughter. For just a moment she looked so much like his sister that he had to fight down tears. David squirmed from his grip, crawled the short distance between them and wrapped his tiny arms around his twin. They sat there, hugging, babbling to each other, oblivious to everything else.

******

"I told you it fit," Stiles grumbled, smoothing his suit jacket down. Lydia slapped his hands away, tutting.  
"The wedding is tomorrow. Derek had all this the other day and he bitched much less," she informed him, picking up the checklist and ticking something off. Stiles just grinned, grabbing his phone to flick through the pictures Lydia had sent him of the twins in their wedding attire.  
"What about your dress?" Stiles asked suddenly, focusing on the red head.  
"My dress is all sorted. You'll see it tomorrow. Now, is your dad giving you away?"  
"Uh.... I don't know. Why am I the one being given away?" he demanded, a little indignant.  
"Because you're the girl," Scott's voice drifted from downstairs.  
"Shut it, you!"  
"Because you're younger," Lydia explained. "And you're so totally the girl."

Stiles tried to glare at her but just ended up laughing instead. They had fought over this wedding more than once, sometimes to the point where Stiles feared he would wolf out, but he still loved the pretty genius. She had talked him off a few nerve ridden ledges of late, holding his hand while he wrestled his pre-wedding jitters it the ground. It wasn't that he was afraid to marry Derek, far from it, but he was worried what other people would think, would do, to two married men.  
"Derek will be home any minute. Help me put this away."  
Between them, the teens managed to get the suit back in its garment bag. With a soft smile, Stiles ran one finger over the tiny, dark green wolves, knowing that the next time he took this out it would be for his wedding. He closed the door to his Dad's closet, silently chuckling at the irony. They had insisted on matching suits, standing firm against Lydia's insistence that Stiles wear something white. That had caused another huge row but once she saw the younger Alpha in his suit she agreed that it really was perfect. Stiles felt the familiar rush in his veins that announced Derek's approach, followed by a surge of annoyance that didn't come from the teen. Pricking his ears (figuratively speaking) Stiles heard Derek telling someone, in a strained voice, that he was flattered but no.

Charging passed the confused girl, the young wolf bounded down the stairs, yanking the front door open so hard the wood cracked. Derek was stood on the sidewalk, hands gripping the handle of the twins buggy so hard his knuckles were glowing white, a small, curvy woman pressed against his side. She was whispering lewd suggestions, trying to reach Derek's firmly closed mouth with her own candy apple red trout pout. The Alpha silently begged his mate to help him before he did something to this human he would regret. Stiles fought down the urge to freak out, beating his wolf down with the promise of a long hunt on the full moon. Jogging down the path, the teen called out to the twins, smiling and waving.  
"There are my babies," he trilled. Then he turned cool eyes on the woman, looking her up and down contemptuously. "Slumming it before the big day baby?" he asked sweetly.

The woman glared back at him, heavily made up eyes narrowing as she tried to make him back down. But Stiles had been glared at by the best and this painted slut had nothing on the Derek Hale glare of doom.  
"Stiles," the older man beamed relief evident on his face. "This is Eloise; she's one of the moms at the playgroup. She was...uh...."  
"I know what she was doing. Listen, lady, get off my fiancé right now before I break your arm."  
Derek's shocked thoughts washed through the boy's mind but he pushed them away angrily, glaring at the woman. His eyes flashed red for a second, causing her to jump back with a startled gasp. Stalking forward, eyes locked on the intrusive bitch, Stiles gripped Derek's jaw and dragged him down for a deep, hard kiss. When they broke apart, panting slightly, foreheads touching, the boy slid his eyes to Eloise, smirking nastily.  
"Go and tell your entire little slut friends that if you or any of them try to pull a stunt like that again, I will make you regret it. Now get the Hell away from us."  
The shocked woman rushed away, tottering ridiculously on her stupidly high heels. Before his mate could say a word, Stiles grabbed the buggy, jogging up the path with it, chattering to the twins happily. Trailing after his family, Derek shook his head, surprised and more than a little aroused by the possessiveness Stiles had shown.

Catching the younger man just inside the door, Derek spun him round, crushing their lips together, one hand cradling the back of Stiles' head, the other gripping his ass, pressing them tight together.  
"Children in the room," Lydia interjected, stripping the twins out of their coats. "Try not to scar their tiny minds. Derek, I will see you later, at the hotel. I have a few last minute things to do but I will be back first thing to help you get ready," she informed Stiles. He nodded vaguely, barely taking his eyes from his mate as the girl slipped from the house. Derek pressed one last, lingering kiss to the boy's lips before heading to the kitchen, humming quietly to himself.  
"I'll make dinner then we can bath the kids before I go to Scott's," he called back. "I'll leave your Dad's in the oven."  
"I wish you wouldn't stay away tonight. This stupid tradition... Why are we even following it? Nothing else about our wedding is traditional," Stiles grumbled. Derek just smiled softly, smothering his mate's mind with love.

The evening routine had been quickly established once the twins started sleeping through the night. First Derek would cook dinner, something he had been surprised to discover he loved doing, then they would sit at the table, talking about their day, encouraging the kids to eat new things. Then Stiles would run the twins a bath and the Alphas would spend an entertaining half hour getting thoroughly soaked while trying to clean the children up. After that it was pajamas, bottle, one last diaper change, story time and, finally, bed.

Derek flopped face down on their bed, huffing out a relieved sigh as tension leaked from his muscles. Stiles climbed over him, resting lightly on that finely sculpted ass, running his fingers up and down the strong muscles, massaging the knots with sure, dexterous hands. A deep, contented purr rumbled out of the older Alpha as warmth and bliss spread through his body. Stiles pushed his shirt up, kissing the outline of the most loved tattoo, sucking a dark mark in the centre of each swirl.  
"Don't start something we can't finish tonight," the black haired man groaned, rolling over to gaze into his mate's chocolate eyes. They let their minds roll together, sharing any last minute fears and doubts, soothing them with calm thoughts and promises of love. With one last sigh Derek extracted himself from his mate, grabbing his overnight bag and the garment bag containing his suit.  
“Your Dad just turned the corner; he’ll be here any second. I better get going if I’m gonna reign in Lydia’s more dramatic impulses.”  
“The next time we see each other will be at the altar,” Stiles whispered, moving to rest his head on the older man’s chest. “Tomorrow afternoon you will be my husband.”  
“I have been your husband since the first moment I realized you were my mate. Tomorrow just makes it official.”  
“I love you so much,” Stiles husked, eyes filling with tears.  
“I love you, always.”

“This is the first night we’ve spent apart in over a year. I’m not sure how I’ll cope without you hogging the covers.”  
“Me?! Cheek! You’re the one that spreads out like a bucket of water kicked over.”  
They began to chuckle, trading soft kisses as they said goodbye for a short time. Derek eventually tore himself away, jogging down the stairs, grabbing his jacket in passing. Sheriff Stilinski was just coming through the door as the Alpha reached the hallway. They traded slight nods before Derek turned back to the stairs, locking gazes with his mate for one last moment.  
“See you tomorrow,” he grinned. “Love you.”  
“Love you.”

*******

“I can’t do it! These buttons are just too…too…fiddly!” Stiles cried, flinging his hands in the air, spinning away from the mirror and collapsing face first on the bed.  
“Get up before you wrinkle your suit,” Lydia snapped, hauling the teen to his feet, brusquely brushing the few faint creases away. With deft fingers she buttoned the crisp shirt, buttoning the jacket as well. Running her fingers through his longish hair, the pretty red head turned to the bag she’d brought with her, digging out a brush and hair gel. Stiles couldn’t concentrate on what she was doing, too busy having a slight panic attack. He could hear his Dad and Melissa downstairs with the twins, laughing as they tried to get them ready. Melissa was chattering away to the Sheriff about how lucky he was to be blessed with two beautiful grandchildren, a son who loved him and about to gain an impressive son-in-law. Stiles couldn’t hear his Dad’s reply as Lydia began recounting the schedule but he was sure it was something along the lines of a non-committal grunt.

“There, perfect. Now, will you zip me up please? I just can’t reach that last little bit.”  
Blinking, Stiles focused on Lydia and felt his mouth drop open. The girl was wearing a grown up version of Laura’s dress. The long, fitted skirt was embroidered with the same dark green wolves, the green sash bunched over her right hip, the long ends trailing down to the hem. The top was just plain white silk, sleeveless to show off the plush roundness of her arms. Her long, fiery hair was twisted and curled intricately, high on her head, just a few artful curls trailing down her long, graceful neck.  
“Wow…Just…Wow, Lydia. You look fantastic.”  
“Yes, I know,” she smiled, smoothing one hand down her dress. “Oh, before I forget, Derek gave me this to give to you this morning. He said to say ‘happy birthday’, he loves you and he’ll see you soon. I better go and make sure the car is here. Hurry up.”  
He took the small, neatly wrapped package from her hands, waiting until she’d vanished down the stairs before he opened it. Under the shiny, red paper was a long, narrow black box and inside was something that made Stiles’ breath catch.

One night, many months before, Stiles had persuaded Derek to talk about his family, about some of the Hale family history. Derek had told him of the family crest, of the pride the symbol had instilled in all of them. A full moon with the silhouettes of a man and a wolf facing each other, heads tilted back as if they were both howling. In the box lay a plaited leather cuff, set with a wide, white gold strip. On the precious metal was a platinum full moon and set into that were the onyx silhouettes of a man and a wolf. Turning it over with shaking fingers, the young Alpha found an inscription on the back.  
‘To the beginning of a new family. I love you, always.’

*******

Derek paced the room nervously, fiddling with his shirt collar, glancing at the clock every few seconds. It was only fifteen minutes until the ceremony was due to begin and he was beginning to sweat. It had taken until this moment for the nerves to hit but now that they had…  
“If you wear a hole in the carpet, the hotel will make you pay for it.”  
“Money is not a problem for me, Jackson, you know that. Speaking of which, will everything be ready when we get back from our honeymoon?”  
“Naturally, don’t give it another thought. Stand still a second would you? I need to fix your hair AGAIN. Will you stop running your fingers through it please? You’re ruining all my hard work.”  
The young beta stepped in front of his Alpha, teasing the ebony strands into shape with talented fingers. Jackson had changed in the time he’d been away. He wasn’t as cocky now, not as brash or as abrasive. He was now the kind of wolf that Derek would be proud to have in his pack.  
“Lydia will be here. Are you ok with that?” Derek asked quietly, locking eyes with the young man. Jackson’s face tightened slightly, sadness filling his blue eyes as he dropped his hands, moving away.  
“I don’t know. The way we left things... I’m not sure she’ll ever forgive me.”  
“Of course she will, she loves you. She’ll be unbearable for a while but eventually she’ll forgive you. Just talk to her... after the wedding if you wouldn’t mind too much. What time is it?”  
“About time we headed down. Come on, we wouldn’t want you to be late.”

They rode the elevator to the ground floor, hurrying through the lobby, towards the private function room. Derek stopped to greet a few of the guests entering the room, smiling and shaking hands absently as he tried to keep his anxious wolf under control.  
"Try not to claw anyone to death would ya?" Jackson whispered, grabbing the Alpha's wrist, forcing his clawed fingers out of sight.  
"It's nerves, I can't help it."  
"Then claim sweaty palms so you don't have to shake anymore hands. Come on, we have to get outside. Most of the guests are already sat down so lets get it done, huh?"  
Derek nodded, smiling nervously at the young wolf.  
"You've been great, Jackson, thank you."  
"Anytime. Hey, Scott. Hi Isaac."

The two omegas appeared next to Jackson, Boyd trailing behind them looking unimpressed. They were all dressed in the same plain black suits, white shirts with wolves head buttons and had a single white rose in their button holes. Unable to pick just one best man, Derek had asked all of them to stand with him and they had happily accepted. Forming up around the nervous Alpha the group opened the doors and stepped outside. Derek paused to take in the surroundings, grinning as he did so. The gazebo where the ceremony was taking place stood on the top of a slope that led down to the lake. Tall trees surrounded the large, rolling lawns, shielding the grounds from the general public. Lydia had gone all out with the decorations, draping every bush and tree in shimmering white satin bunting and tiny, twinkling lights. The aisle was a deep red carpet that ran from the door to the gazebo, scattered with white rose petals. The chairs were set on either side, with a small gift bag for every guest. 

The registrar was waiting for them, a small, rotund woman with a kind smile that had been more than happy to perform the ceremony. She beamed at Derek, winking at him as he adjusted his collar once again.  
"If you even think about touching your hair, I will be forced to punish you," Jackson muttered, glaring with mock savagery at his Alpha.  
"I wasn't going to. Am I sweating? If I ruin this suit Lydia will rip my throat out through my ass."  
"Thanks for that graphic image. And yes, you are sweating but not too much."  
At that moment music began playing softly. Derek smiled when he heard the tune, turning to face the doors. They opened to reveal Lydia and Erica, in matching dresses, each carrying one of the twins, their face alight with joy. The red head's smile faltered slightly when she saw Jackson but then returned even brighter. When they reached the top of the aisle Derek lent over to kiss them each on the cheek, whispering a heart felt thank you to each. He kissed his children, nuzzling their small, smooth cheeks before the girls moved to the side.

His eyes were pulled back to the door and for a moment he feared his heart would stop. Stiles, stood shoulder to shoulder with his father, was gazing back at him, his expressive face full of love and awe. Seeing his mate dressed so sophisticatedly, looking so grown up and mature, made Derek's heart swell with love and more than a little lust. Their eyes stayed locked as Stiles walked forward with his Dad, a subtle blush on his cheeks. He smiled at the gathered friends and the few of his family members but most of his attention remained on Derek. As they drew level with the black haired Alpha, John Stilinski took his son's hand and placed it in Derek's. They symbolism wasn't lost on anyone. With a nod and a gentle smile, the Sheriff stepped back, leaving the young couple alone with the beaming registrar. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to witness the union between Derek Hale and..." She paused, peering at the piece of paper in front of her. "I can't quite read that name."  
"Just Stiles is fine," the young man replied with a laugh.  
"The union between Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski..."  
This was it, Stiles realised. The first day of the rest of his life.


End file.
